Dragon Ball Z: The Princess Of Sayains: Sayain Saga
by HollowOmega
Summary: We know about Vegeta but what about his sister? Years ago Planet Vegeta was Destroyed by the Tyrant Freiza only a few sayains remain. Princess Kyuri of The Sayain Race. She Arrived on earth to prepare for the fight against Freiza but not expecting what the threats to come would be. Oc/Tien
1. Opening

**MYSTERY'S ABOUND MADE OF A DEEP ENERGY! ENERGY!**

The Dragon Balls fly into the sky before a yellow energy shoots up in the sky before an Image of Goku and Tanya show up as they power before taking off to the sky.

**FOES ALL AROUND! BUT I WILL GO FEARLESS AND FREE!**

Goku zooms by on his Flying Nimbus while Tanya is keeping up with him in the sky as Goku gives her a salute and smirks taking off full speed on Nimbus with Tanya close behind him. Gohan lands on Goku's shoulders as they spin around and speed off.

**I'LL GIVE YOU STRENGTH! YOU GIVE ME LOVE THATS HOW WE LIVE!**

The Scene cuts away to at the Son Household as Goku and Tanya are seen training with Gohan while Chichi is yelling at the three of them saying something about how Gohan should be studying.

**MY COURAGE WONT FADE! IF YOUR WITH ME MY ENEMIES WILL NEVER WIN!**

The Scene cuts away to the mountains where Emi Tanya along with Vegeta and Goku are setting for their first of many epic encounters.

**WE WILL FIGHT FOR LOVE AND GLORY WE WILL LIVE TO TELL THE STORY!**

The Scene continues showing Goku Vegeta Emi and Tanya each matching their opposites blow for blow despite their out classed power level at that moment in time. The Scene than cuts to showing Tien Yamacha and Krillian all making mince meat out of the Saibamen than a scene of Gohan cutting down something.

**THERE IS NOTHING WE CANT LIVE THROUGH! NOTHING EVER DIES WE WILL RISE AGAIN!**

The Scene pans to Planet Namek with Freiza smirking than Tanya and Goku activating their separate moves of Star Cry and Kaioken followed by the Nimbus passing by in the sky above.

**DON'T STOP DON'T STOP WERE IN LUCK NOW! DON'T STOP THERE'S SO MUCH TO BE FOUND!**

The scene cuts to Tanya and Goku in their Kaioken and Star Cry forms attacking Emi and Vegeta who are surprisingly keeping up with the two of them. Followed By Vegeta and Emi knocking the two of them down before launching their blasts before Tanya and Goku who are rather beat both launch the Kamehameha blast towards them knocking them away.

**WE CAN'T FIND PARADISE! ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS GO GO BRING THE SOUL! DRAGON SOUL!**

The Scene goes to Tanya and Goku saluting in fighting stance before the Dragon Balls are seen around them as Dragon Ball Z: The Sayain Princess Title screen is seen before the screen fades to black. 


	2. The Princess Comes To Earth

On the outskirts of Planet Vegeta on one of the surrounding moons a young Sayain women with short black hair in traditional Sayain armor but unlike most of the female Sayains wore a pair of blue Sayian pants to cover hers and black and red shoes. "Pfft the Pigs on this planet i swear..One day I will make you proud Father...I will become a Super Sayain and show you that my idiot brother Vegeta isn't the only one you should be looking at.." She said closing her eyes. This was Tanya. Princess of the Sayains however, she had been greatly over looked next to her brother simply because she was a female and their was no talk of a female Super Sayain in the Legend. Closing her eyes she sighed and drifted off into sleep.

Suddenly however she was awoke from her sleep by a loud BOOM! as She blinked. "What the hell was that?" She said clicking her scouter but noticed that all the Sayain Power levels in the area had disappeared off her scouter. "What the hell?!" She asked herself before flying up a little bit before noticing a familiar ship. "That's Freiza's ship.." She muttered before hearing Frezia's voice laugh. "HAHAHA! Oh my this is Stupendous! What a great show! Just look at that bye bye Monkey world!" Freiza laughed as Tanya's eyes widened before she realized what he had done and fell down back to where she was hiding. "No..." She said as she began to cry. "Dad...brother...no...Freiza...someday you will pay!" She said to herself growling before taking off to the sky to go into hiding.

Years have passed since that faithful day where Planet Vegeta was destroyed as Tanya came out of her hiding. She had been barley surviving on food but managing by on this planet but she needed to find a new home. heading over to her pod she spoke. "Computer find the nearest planet with life force on it." She said as the computer scanned before saying. "Earth. likely estimation of landing time..three days" It said as Tanya sighed but nodded getting in and punching in the order before saying. "Computer set course for Earth!" She said as the ship than shot up into the hair heading towards the direction of Earth.

"Once I find a home on earth I can start training. Freiza must pay!" She said as her ship speed up. Three days passed as The computer woke her up. "Entering Earth's atmosphere in three...two...one" Her computer said as it speed up rather fast and CRASH! her ship crashed into an open field as it open as she wrapped her tail around her own waist and stepped out. "Hmmm..." She said before tapping her communicator. "4 Power levels center of this Map.." She said before floating up to the sky and taking off towards the location. "GET OUT!" A women shouted right as Tanya landed in front of the building the single building and a man got thrown right at her as she sweat dropped.

"Bulma I am sure he didn't mean anything by-HELLO!" An old man said coming out before seeing Tanya and ran forward. "Who might you and ooo what a lovely chest do you mind if I-" The man started before Tanya gave him a swift punch sending him flying into a wall with a twitch of annoyance on her face. "Sorry about that..He has a habit of doing that with woman and-Is that a tail?" The women who had been revealed as Bulma asked as Tanya nodded before speaking. "Yes it is I am surprise you know about a Sayain Tail" She said as Bulma blinked before speaking. "Well um I don't know about the name but we have a friend by the name of Goku who has-or rather Had a tail like that." She said as Tanya blinked and shook her head. "I am sorry but that's not possible I am one of the last surviving members of my Race." She said as Bulma shook her head. "No I can assure you Goku had one and he can tell you when he gets here later as It's his wife's turn to look after Gohan so he should be here soon." She said as she waved for her to come in as Tanya followed her into the room.

A few moments passed after Tanya had entered the room before another Voice was heard. "Hey is Goku here yet?" It said as Tayna's scouter went off and grinned. "Impressive Power Level...for a human anyways.." She said to herself with a grin before one three eyed...literally three eyed man walked into the house. "Not Yet Tien." Krillin the young bald human male said upon seeing his friend enter the room. "Who's this?" Tien asked pointing to the young women sitting on the couch. "Tayna..." She simply said leaning on the couch. "Shes a bit of a Mystery she hasn't told us much about herself." Bulma said as Tien blinked shaking his head not wanting to retaliate as Tayna looked up seeing the young male and a small shade of red appeared on her face. She may of been a Sayain but she was still female.

Day turned to night and this "Goku" Hadn't showed up apparently their was something about something coming up but whatever. Tayna looked outside as she sighed to herself. "Going to be hard getting used to living here but until I am ready to find Freiza it has to be done..." Tayna said to herself.

Krillin and Tien slowly came out as Tayna looked up to her the sky before opened her eyes as she saw the full moon. "Oh no.." She muttered before her heart beat picked up as she bent down holding her arms. "Gah!" She yelled out as Tien and Krillin's eyes widened as Krillin gulped. "Oh man...not good this same thing happened when Goku looked at the moon when he had his tail.." Krillin muttered to himself as Tayna was trying to keep herself under control.

However, Tayna slowly began transforming into her Giant ape form as it ripped her clothes and she transformed letting out a roar as Tien growled. "Krillin I need your help I am going to distract her. You prepare the Destructo Disk and chop the tail off got it?" Tien asked as Krillin nodded with a small gulp. "Got it Tien." He said but under his breath. "Why me.."

"TRI BEAM!" Tien shouted blasting Tayna's ape form as it knocked back a little bit before turning her head and mouth blast shot out from her before Tien flew to the side and sweat dropped. "Just what the hell are Goku and this girl anyways?" Tien asked himself as Krillin was preparing his disk. "DODON RAY!" Tien shouted shooting a blast from his finger towards the ape hitting it in it's Jaw as it turned towards Tien and launched another blast from the mouth towards Tien as he got knocked back quite a ways before recovering and charged forward towards the beast.

"Hurry Up Krillin I can't do this all night! Dodon Barrage!" Tien shouted before using both hands and began to fire multiple Dodon Rays towards the beast knocking it back a few spaces. "DISTRUCTO DISK!" Krillin shouted now that it was Ready before throwing it as hard as he could towards the Tail as it sliced though the tail cutting it off as Tayna's ape form let out a painful cry before slowly began to return to normal as she fell down on the ground though clothes missing asleep as Tien blushed before speaking. "Go get a towel for her Krillin." Tien said as Krillin nodded heading into the house to do so.

Night turned to Day as Tayna yawned waking up before seeing she was naked and covered herself with the covers she was in as she turned to the note by her dresser. "Dear Tayna we left you some custom maid Fighting gear designed for females after your little "Ape" Experience we had to cut off your tail sorry. If your up for it we are all entering the Budokai Tenkaichi tournament coming up feel free to join. - Tien" She read the note a gently smiled..Tien was a good guy she could tell.

"Well a Tournament could be a good way to start getting my power level back up. With my tail gone I am going to have to put some effort into getting my power back to full." Tayna said to herself getting up before getting into the garb Tien had spoke off. It was a purple Gi much like the one Krillin had been wearing on the back it had some strange symbol as Tayna smiled before placing it over her head and put the shirt on. It was sleeveless just the way she liked it. Taking the black pants to go with it she quickly slipped into them and placed on the fighting boots with a smile before grabbing her scouter from the table and placed it on her right eye before walking out of the door down the steps and out off the house before taking off to the sky.

"Hey Tayna you made it!" Tien shouted to the sky as the women looked down to see fighters drawing numbers as she landed. "I'm not to late to enter am I?" She asked as Tien shook his head. "Nah Just in time Hey Goku!" Tien called as a young man with black hair spiked out in different directions turned around causing Tayna to blink. "That Hair...it looks like" She said before a flash appeared in her head. "Bardock?! but he died that can only mean- Kakkarot?!" She asked herself in shock.

"Kakkarot?" Tayna asked as Goku blinked at the young women. "Um I am sorry a Carrot?" he asked as Tien pulled her to the side. "I am sorry I forgot to tell you. Goku bumped on his head when he was a baby" Tien whispered as Tayna gave an AH motion with her mouth. 'So he probably doesn't remember anything if he is who I think he is. Best not to bring it up again to avoid trouble..' She said to herself before shaking her head towards Goku. "It's nothing forget it." Tayna said to herself with a smile.

One by one the group pulled their numbers as they were written on the wall before the announcer read it up. "The first match up! Tanya vs Yamcha!" He announced as Yamcha grinned patting Tanya on the shoulder. "Don't worry babe I'll go easy on you" He said as Tanya smirked and tapped her scouter and read his level before chuckling. "Full of yourself ain't ya?" She asked herself heading to the center of the ring along side Yamcha.

Yamcha got in his wolf like fighting style as Taynya entered what is known as the Saiya-Jin Style fighting style to her but unknown to most others and smirked. "AND BEGIN!" The Announcer shouted before the gong was rung."Try this on! Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha yelled charging forward towards Tanya as the two connected blows repeatedly as the fight began as a teleport seemed to happen before Yamcha and Tanya were in the ear connected both kicks and punches with each other. "hmmm this may be a good test to see where she stands..Goku's power seemed different after losing his tail but that didn't slow him down I wonder if the same will be with her.." Tien said to himself with a grin.

The two landed one final kick before landing on the ground as the crow and announcers mouth's gaped. Sure they were used to the whole energy thing now but it still didn't make it any more aweinspireing. "Try this on for Size. FULL POWER ENERGY WAVE!" Tanya shouted before putting her hands together and huge wave of energy came flying from her hands. "Uh oh!" Yamcha shouted before ducking out of the way as a loud explosion went off where it landed as Yamcha sighed in realif. "That was clo-" Yamcha started before. "Behind you" Tanya said before slamming a foot down on Yamcha sending him flying into the stadium luckily not destroying it as they needed it to decide a winner.

"Try this!" Yamcha said as he held his hand up before a orb of energy formed in his hands before he smirked and sent it flying using two fingers. "SPIRIT BALL!" Yamcha shouted as Tanya dodged to the side but soon realized Yamcha was controlling it as it as Yamcha used his fingers and began controlling it as it hit Tanya five times before slamming her down as she on the stage as she slowly got up after the hit before wiping her mouth that had a little blood on it and smirked.

Tanya got back in fighting stance before she charged forward and Yamcha prepared before she disappeared as Yamcha blinked before sensing something and turned around and round house kicked connected with Tanya's arm. "What the?! how did you know where I was coming from without a scouter?!" She asked as Yamcha smirked. "Something you learn being here on earth" Yamcha said as he tried to counter attack only for Tanya to flip over him with a grin.

Tanya landed on the opposite end of Yamcha and her and Yamcha panted from the battle they had been going though wiping her mouth Tanya smirked along with Yamacha as he grinned. "Neo Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha yelled as he charged forward as did Tanya as the two once again began connecting blow for blow on punches and kicks before Tanya landed along with Yamcha who smirked. "Had enough?" He asked before Tanya smirked and aimed her hands at Yamacha. "You wish boy. This ends here. TAKE THIS! SHINING WAVE BLAST!" Tanya shouted as a huge energy blast came hurling towards Yamcha full speed and knocked him back with huge explosion when the smoke cleared from the blast Yamcha had disnyness in his eyes and was outside of the ring.

"I I I..AND THE WINNER IS TANYA!" The announced shouted as the crowd exploded in cheers as Tanya fell to one knee and cursed that took a lot more out of here than expected. 'What gives that fight should of been long over before than..could it have to do with losing my tail? nah it couldn't be...' She muttered to herself quickly shaking that off and getting up heading off the stage.

"Way to go out their Tanya" Tien said patting her on the back as Tanya blushed and smiled. "Thanks Tien.." She said with a small before she turned towards the ring. "Next match up! Goku Vs Krillin!" The Announcer shouted as Tanya saw Goku and Krillin both take the stage as Tanya smirked. 'Alright Kakkarot let's see how you've improved since being sent away from what I read on it is due to a lower power level but I am starting to doubt that..' Tanya said with a chuckle.

"Annnnd BEGIN!" The announcer shouted and the two freinds wasted little time starting off the match with a bang as the two charged forward and much like the Previous match up with Tanya and Yamcha the two friends exchanged blow for blow towards each other before jumping back onto the ground before charging forward again and began hitting the other blow for blow. "They know each other well its not a surprise that they are matching each other blow for blow" Tien said as Yamcha nodded. "Agreed this is one match that is going to be one hell of one" Yamcha said as Tanya clicked her scouter. Krillin's power level was almost identical to Tien if not just a tad higher and Goku's was way beyond them as Tanya chuckled and watched on.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" The two friends shouted before both launching a giant blast of blue energy towards each other as the two collided creating what has been dubbed the beam struggle bother friends wanting to be the one to win but in the end they both got knocked back a bit but luckily stopped themselves at the Edge of the ring before jumping forward and getting right back into fighting stance ready for this battle to continue.

The two friends charged forward before they began to hit blow for blow in punches and kicks and teleported around in the air as the Humans outside the ones with The Z fighters were having trouble keeping up as Tanya Tien and Yamacha were watching with ease, Tanya thanks to her scouter how the others were she had no idea. The two landed one more punch before jumping back landing on their side of the ring panting.

"Full Energy Barrage!" Krillin yelled launching multiple Ki blasts towards Goku as Goku brought his hands up and blocked the mans Ki blasts once the smoke cleared Goku was still standing but his gi was a little ripped up. "Not bad. but try this FULL POWER ENERGY WAVE!" Goku shouted before pulling his hands together and launching a huge blasts towards Krillin as he luckily took off towards the air and dodged the blast as he looked at his freind with a smirk and charged forward.

The two once again connected and began hitting each other blow for blow on their arms and knees trying to get the upper hand in this battle of strength but neither one was coming out on top as Krillin and Goku landed on their side of the Ring panting as the friends knew each other well their was no denying that it was the only reason neither one was gaining the underhand against the other.

"Full Power Energy Blast Volley!" Both shouted before launching multiple blasts towards each other as each blast hit the other and started canceling each other out before a huge explosion blew over the crowd Tanya,Tien and Yamacha seemed to be the only ones who did not seem phases as the smoke cleared to see Goku and Krillin still standing.

"DESTRUCTO DISK!" Krillin yelled as he charged up a disk in pure energy and launched them repeatedly towards Goku as one by one Goku dodged them before one of them blew up on his face but Luckily he was not knocked off as Goku wiped the blood off his face.

"Nice one Krillin but it's time this is ended." Goku said cupping his hands together. "KA! ME! HA!" Goku stated as a blue energy beam formed in his hand. "ME HA!" Goku shouted before launching a huge energy blast towards Krillin sending him flying though the barricade where the crowd was. As the smoke clear Krillin was outside the ring and eyes spinning.

"AND THE WINNER IS GOKU!" The Announcer shouted as Goku jumped up and down in a YAHOO! like fashion as Tanya chuckled. "Hope to face you later on in this tournament Kakkarot.." She said with a small smirk.

The Remaining of the opening matches went pretty well as to be expected once the Semi Finals hit as the Announcer spoke. "And here we go THE SEMI FINALS! TANYA VS HERCULE!" The announcer said as Tanya adjusted her wrists before she looked up. "OH YEAH! Don't worry little lady the great Hercule will go easy on you!" The man stated as Tanya chuckled. 'Ok let's see your power to why your so full of yourself..' She said clicking her scouter as its machine locked onto Hercule and read a level of 90 causing Tanya to sweat dropped. "Ok Really?" She asked herself.

"Go Easy on him." Tien stated as Tanya nodded. "BEGIN!" The Announcer shouted. "DYNAMITE KICK!" Hercule shouted kicking at full speed and hit Tanya right in the stomach and jumped back with a woooo as Tanya sweat dropped. "Is this guy for real?" she asked herself.

"Oh come on my Dynamite kick was super powerful cant you say something!" Hercule complained as Tanya sweat dropped. "Ok um OW?" She asked with a what the hell look on her face.

"COME ON DADDY!" a young girl shouted from the stands giggling as Tanya looked up. A young girl with short black hair and Hercule rules shirt on as Tanya sweat dropped and looking at him. "Your Daughter?" She asked as Hercule laughed. "Yep my pride and Joy watch me work baby girl I'ma send this girl packing!" Hercule called to the stands as Tanya sweat dropped.

"If you don't mind me asking why are you fighting this hard?" Tanya asked blinking. "I need that money god damn it! I lost my wife to cancer and they found a cure but they need money to buy it. I wanna do this for my Wife's Memory!" Hercule shouted as Tanya sweat dropped and looked at Tien. "Um stupid question but uh what's cancer?" She asked.

"Its a nasty sickness. Long story short it can shorten a persons life" Tien explained as Tanya nodded and smiled before speaking. "Ok Hercule I can't go easy on you but I promise you this..if I do win this tournament...all the Money will go towards the funds...warning though this is going to hurt.." She said with a smile before getting in fighting stance.

"What are you OOF!" Hercule called before Tanya gave him one solid punch to the gut sending him flying out of the ring into the crowd as Tanya sweat dropped. "I didn't even hit him that hard.." She muttered to herself.

"Uh Uh The Winner is Tanya!" The Announcer shouted as the crowd exploded in cheers as Tanya sweat dropped at how easy that was coming off the stage.

"Next up TIEN VS GOKU!" The Announcer shouted as Tien and Goku got into fighting stance as the bongs began beating before. "BEGIN!" The Announcer shouted before the two warriors teleported before ending up above the center of the ring and began dealing blow for blow punch and kicks to each other telporting between each set of moves as the Z warriors watched on as The Crowd was looking on in shock un able to keep up with the action.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku shouted launching a huge beam towards Tien sending him flying as he stopped himself in mid air. Tien and Goku charged forward and began hitting each other both with blow after blow not letting up one bit as the two fighters knew each other rather well. Jumping back Tien used his hands and went in a quick motion before his hands went into the shape of a triangle.

"TRI BEAM!" Tien shouted as a blast of energy in the shape of a triangle blasted Goku once, twice, three times repeatedly as Tien grinned as Goku panted after slowly getting up before Tien and Goku charged in and began to beat on each other hitting blow for blow and telporting away before continuing the fight as the crowd was trying to keep up but to no avail while the Z warriors were having no troubles.

"METEOR RUSH!" Goku yelled before charging and began beating down Tien before kicking him to the side and charged forward and began to beat him down and slammed Tien down on to the stage and than launched multiple ki blasts down on Tien with one final one as the smoke slowly began to clear as Tien slowly got up and grinned before aiming his finger towards Goku and smirked.

"DODODON RAY!" Tien shouted before a straight energy blast ray from his finger as the blast shot out and landed on Goku in the gut as The young man quickly flipped backwards before telporting back as Goku round house kicked Tien as they disappeared before re appearing and multi punch and kicking in the air with a grin as this fight was getting good.

The two landed on the field before. "KAMEHAMEHA/TRI BEAM!" Tien and Goku shouted before the two beams connected and entered in a struggle as both beams went back and forth before exploded in the center as it sent them both flying luckily both landed right before the edge of the ring as both jumped up and charged forward as both were pretty badly beat up.

"SUPER ENERGY BARRAGE!" Goku and Tien shouted as the two began to repeatedly blasting multiple ki blasts all connecting each time as smoke kicked up before once it died down the smoke cleared as the two warriors panted from both of them after all this battle had been going on for quite some time and they knew each others moves like the back of their palms.

"Volleyball Attack!" Tien shouted before charging forward launching Goku in the air and proceeded to hurt him a tad before pushing him up in the air and than using his foot slammed him down onto the ground outside the Ring as Tien landed panted. "AND THE WINNER IS TIEN!" The Announcer shouted as Tien fell back on the ground panting as him and Goku let out a laugh after what was one hell of a fight and the finals would happen in a matter of hours.

"And Here we go The Final Match of the Tournament! In one corner we have the up and comer and in the other we have the former world Champion Tien!" The Announcer shouted as Tanya adjusted her wrists as Tien came onto the battle field adjusting his as well. "Now no holding back Tanya If this is for all the marbles I don't wanna win because you held back" Tien said as Tanya blinked as if Tien could tell what she was thinking and chuckled. "Alright fair enough" She said as both fighters got in fighting stance as the groups of drums and pounded on each of the drums. "BEGIN!" The Announced shouted as they disappeared.

Soon the two fighters re appeared and began the strugle each landing a punch and kick on the others arms and legs before Tanya and Tien both landed a punch on the others face as they both landed on the stage and charged forward and began the assault on each other again as the crowd was looking on in shock. "Shes good..." Yamcha said with a chuckle. "Yeah and here I was looking forward to facing her in the finals to" Goku said playfully pouting.

Grinning Tanya jumped back as she looked at herself. 'Last time I am using this move in a fight. these ones better count' Tanya said before going into beam stance. "Shining Wave Blast!" Tanya shouted before an orange beam blast formed in her hand as she launched in forward as it hit him sending Tien flying a few feet before he stopped and charged forward as Tanya blocked Tien's hit on her arm creating a loud wave boom as the Z warriors held their arms up to avoid the blast as Tien and Tanya disappeared again.

Once they re appeared they were once again attacking each other full force before landing on the ground as Tien went in fast pace placed his hands in triangle formation. "TRI BEAM!" Tien shouted launching a huge energy wave towards Tanya from his hands as she brought up her hands in blocking formation as it hit. Once the smoke disappeared she was just barley avoiding a ring out as she sighed with realif and charged forward slamming her fist on Tien's arm as he blocked it. "Gah your good" He said with a smirk. "Not to bad yourself.." Tanya said with a grin as the two disappeared again.

Once they re appeared the fighting continued once again as Tien and Tanya were going at it left and right as Tanya dropped down however. "Finish Flash!" Tanya shouted as she extended her hand out and launched a huge blast towards Tien sending him flying though the Barricade but stopped luckily and was not eliminated as the two disappeared and re appeared once again connecting blow for blow.

"FULL ENERGY BARRAGE!" The two shouted before with both hands began to repeatedly blast multiple Ki blasts as each connected one after another as a huge explosion blew up in the center as the Z warriors covered their eyes as the smoke slowly dissipated as Tien and Tanya were in the ring panting.

"Next move finishes it" Yamcha said as Goku nodded with a smile. "You put up a good fight but this ends here Tien" Tanya said as she did a few motions with her hands and aimed it towards him. "Hell's Flash!" Tanya shouted before huge energy wave blasted Tien and sent him flying though the Barricade as the smoke disappeared Tien was out on the ground as he slowly got up and chuckled as Tanya fell to one knee panting.

"And the winner and Martial Arts Champion Tanya!" The announced shouted as the Z warriors and crowd cheered with and Tanya let out a grin and slowly got up waving to the crowd and everyone.

"Well done Tanya.." Tien said getting on the stage extending his hand as the two shook hands with a smile. A few months have passed since the Tournament and Tanya was getting used to living on earth now. She was currently training on her on in the forest before suddenly she sensed a new power,without her scouter thanks to Tien's help as she sweat dropped. 'That power level...theirs no way' She said before floating up to the air and taking off towards the power level she sensed.

"HEY GREEN MAN!" Tanya shouted flying over the mountains as a older looking Namkeian had a sweat drop on his forehead as Tanya landed next to him. "Are you sensing that?" She asked as the man nodded. He had heard about Tanya though her impressive fights though the Martial Arts tournament. "The names Piccolo not green man and yes I am sensing that it's nothing like I have ever felt before. Do you know the power?" He asked as Tanya nodded. "It seems familiar...but it couldn't be him he was killed like everyone else back on my home planet." Tanya said as she for the first time in her life was a little freaked out.

Suddenly the power came flying at them as Tanya got in fighting stance before the figure with the tail landed as he spoke. "Sorry I was looking for a man named Kakkarot I thought one of you were him." He said as Tanya's eyes widdened. "R R Radits?!" She asked in shock.

"Wait how do you know my name?...and you look familiar too," Raditz said, noticing the face of the young woman. He couldn't put his finger on it but something about this young lady seemed very interesting to him.

"H H How did you survive the explosion of Planet Vegeta?!" Tanya snapped as Piccolo blinked. "Something you wanna tell me?" He asked as Tanya shook her head. "Not now. Maybe someday" Tanya said as she growled she didn't know how Radits survived.

"You know Kakarot and you know about Planet Vegeta so you have to be another Saiyan, just who are you exactly?" Raditz asked Tanya. She had to be another saiyan that much is true but was she a fellow soldier? an officer? or somebody even higher.

"Allow me to put it to you like this." She said and coughed in acting voice. "I am the princess of all sayains no one can stand up to my level." She said mocking what her brother once said about him with the prince before gaging. "God that was unbearable to say" She said causing Piccolo to chuckle.

"Princess..." that was when Raditz, perhaps still remembering his role as a basic foot soldier in the saiyan army went on one knee to give Tayna a respectful bow, "Princess Kyuri, what are you doing here on this backwater planet?"

"WATCH IT WITH THE INSULTS!" Tanya snapped growling before speaking. "The same could be asked about you Radits. What are you doing on earth?" Tanya asked.

"I-I apologize your majesty," Raditz said, not knowing the princess of saiyans held Earth in such high regard, "I'm looking for my brother Kakarot."

"Hes-" She started before Radits clicked his scouter and saw her power was matched with Namek. "Princess why has your power dropped drastically?" Radits said as Tanya growled. "DON'T YOU DARE QUESTION MY POWER!" Tanya snapped charged forward as Radits side stepped before Kneeing her in the gut as Tanya let out a "GAH!" holding her gut as Radits humphed. "You've gotten weak princess.." he growled as he round house kicked her though a mountain.

Suddenly Radits scouter went off. "That power..it must be Kakkarot.." Radits said floating up to the sky and taking off as Tanya was coming out of the Rumble. "Gah Kakkarot...I've gotta GAH!" Tanya stated trying to get up but no luck..things were not looking good for earth.


	3. Journey To Otherworld

"Kakkarot!" Tanya yelled having been flying full speed towards the Island landing as Goku looked at her. "Tanya? What's going on you seem...freaked an-" Goku started before suddenly The Z warriors along with Tanya started sensing a strong power level as Tanya sweat dropped. "Oh no don't tell me hes here already.." Tanya muttered to herself. "This isn't good i've never felt a power like this before.." Goku said as Krillin nodded. "Yeah now that you mention it I feel it to." He said as Tanya was looking around trying to find him.

"Up there!" Goku shouted as the group looked to the sky. "Oh man hes here.." Tanya muttered this was not good she knew her power had dropped after losing her tail but after being tossed to the side like nothing like Radits had earlier just showed how much. Suddenly Radits landed in front of them as Tanya got in fighting stance as Goku was perfecting him from seeing Gohan. Radits scouter went off over Goku as Tanya growled what on earth was Radits doing here. "Hahah. So we meet again at last. You've grown up. I reconise you though Kakkarot." Radits said as Tanya sweat dropped she never feared Radits power like this before..why now?

"Kakkarot you were supposed to exterminate all life on this planet why haven't you carried it out? with you alone it should of taken you 2 days at most and with the princess here even less!" Radits snapped as Tanya growled. "I'll tell you why he hasn't Radits because he isn't as much of a jackass as the rest of you pigs on Planet Vegeta!" Tanya snapped as Radits growled. "Your lucky your the princess Kyuri or I would smack you into next week for that comment!" Radits snapped as the two growled towards each other before it hit Radits like a brick wall while Gohan was trying to go up to his daddy but Bluma kept him away. "Kakkarot! Tell me did you ever suffer a Serious Injury to the head when you were young?" Radits asked.

"What?" Goku asked in confusion. "When you were a child did you hit your head?" He asked again as Goku looked between his friends. "**DID YOU HEAR ME?!**" Radits finally snapped as Goku held his head. "Yeah. I don't remember it very well but I did hit my head. I even have the scar to prove it." Goku stated as Radits growled. "You stupid fool you forgot" Radits growled. "I forgot what?!" Goku snapped as Tanya charged forward. "Enough of this memory crap I will not have you ruin what Goku has made this planet ha!" Tanya shouted aiming for a kick to the skull on Radits before he teleported and re appeared and Punched Tanya right in the gut causing her to fall over holding her stomach in pain.

When Tanya recovered from being pummeled by Radits she got up and went over to help Kakkarot or Goku as he was known on earth up as Tanya looked around. "Wait a moment...wheres Gohan?" Tanya asked looking to see the little one was missing. "That man...Radits took him.." Goku said in between pains. "Damn it!" Tanya cursed to herself. "I thought id find you here brad you took off to fast" A voice said as Tanya and Goku looked up to spot Piccolo as Tanya blinked. "What you doing here green man?" She asked as Piccolo growled in annoyance. "I told you my names Piccolo not green man!" He snapped landing in front of them.

Soon after they got everything in play the three took off to the sky towards the area where Radits was thanks to the Dragon Radar. Soon they landed right in front of Radits much to his surprise and even after a final time of trying to get Goku to Join him nothing went work as he powered up. "**PRINCESS KYRUI! KAKKAROT! YOUR A DISGRACE TO THE SAYAIN RACE NOW PREPARE TO DIE!**" Radits shouted before in a quick motion elbowed Piccolo and Goku in the head before round house kicking Tanya as they all back flipped quickly and kept on their feet sweat dropping.

"Ugh hes strong..but how could he have damaged me that quickly? This isn't good.." Tanya muttered as she looked at Goku. "Kakkarot follow my lead if we can get him two on one we should be good I know your not used to tatics like this but we got no choice.." Tanya said as Goku looked at her and nodded before her and Goku charged forward dilivering punch and kicks on Radits but he blocked them no problem with his arms as if he was fighting amaturs. "You've gotten soft since staying on this planet Princess.." Radits said with a smirk. "Oh right just because I wont follow what you Barbarians do I have gotten GAH!" Tanya said before Radits punched her in the gut and round house kicked them both as Tanya held her gut slowly getting up.

"**DOUBLE SUNDAY!**" Radits yelled out launching a huge blast towards them as Goku and Tanya jumped out of the way just in the nick of time as Tanya sweat dropped along with Goku as Radits let out a laugh. "Hahaha! I hope this isn't your best Princess! Because if this is you and Kakkarot are in for a rude Awakening because you see." He said with a small smirk and spoke. "I am just getting warmed up" He said with a smirk causing Piccolo Tanya and Goku to sweat drop in fear.

"Piccolo you and Tanya try and attack from the Front I'll attack from behind" Goku stated as Piccolo nodded before three charged forward Goku disappeared. Piccolo and Tanya than went to proceed to hit Radits with punch and kicks before Goku came from behind. Radits smirked before side stepping round house kicking Tanya and Goku before using his full charged up arm and slicing down on Piccolo's arm as he let out a scream of pain. "Piccolo are you-**WHAT THE HELL?!**" Tanya asked as Goku and Tanya saw Piccolo was now missing one of his arms as he grunted."Don't worry about it I am not out of this fight not yet. It's not as bad as it Jlooks" Piccolo said before the three Warriors turned towards Radits who laughed. "**DAHAHAHAHA! OH EXCUSE ME HAS ANYONE SEEN MY ARM! DAHAHAHAH! YOU CAN'T MISS IT IT'S GREEN!**" Radits laughed.

"**QUIT YOUR LAUGHING AND TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE! FULL ENERGY BARRAGE!**" Tanya shouted before launching multiple Ki blasts towards Radits in anger as Goku and Piccolo covered their eyes at the multiple Ki blasts fired at Radits Tanya panted as The smoke was forming from the multiple blasts towards him. "Whoa talk about Temper and I thought Chichi's was bad" Goku said sweat dropping before a laugh was heard. "Oh I'm sorry was that supposed to hurt?" The Voice said as the smoke cleared Radits had barley been hurt. "W W What the?!" Tanya asked in shock.

"This isn't good.." Tanya muttered as Radits chuckled. "You know Kakkarot I was going to spare your son but you know what..I've changed my Mind **DOUBLE SUNDAY!**" Radits yelled before turning and blasting a beam towards his space ship that held Gohan. "**AHHHH!**" A voice shouted as the beam hit something in front of the ship when the smoke cleared Tanya was seen but her attire ripped and grunted in pain. "Tanya?" Goku asked as Tanya laughed.

"To Think...The Sayain Princess...brought to this...saving a half-sayain I don't even know...heh I may have gotten soft but I will take that over becoming a barbaric bastard...Like you...Radits...Kakkarot...the rest is up...to...you" Tanya said before collapsing onto the ground.

Tanya's vision went black but she slowly opened up trying to hang on. it was obvious to anyone who saw after Goku's plan Radits was hit with the Special Beam Cannon ending him as he coughed as Goku and Radits were sent to two different spots. After the gloating from Piccolo Radits smirked. "Im afraid your wrong Green Man. This Device on my face is also a Transmitier to my Sayain Comrades heard every single word. The Three of them now they will come" He laughed as Tanya and Goku coughed hanging on by a thread.

"W W What?! Our race still lives?!" Tanya asked coughing as some blood came out of her mouth. "Heh. Thats right Dear Princess...and the funny part is...you know one of them very well...and the thing is they are even stronger than me.." Radits said with a weak laugh.

"How long will it take them to get here?" Goku asked as Radits laughed. "One year so enjoy your little victory because it will be your last" He said laughing before Finally passing on. Meanwhile in another depths of space a young Sayain woman with Red hair was on a green planet with two others. This women had recently betrayed Turles. The women had gotten tired of serving Turles and after a Miracle had escaped from him and taken a peice of his fruit of might and her power had Sky rocketed from a part of the 3rd class Warriors to that of the elites. The women of course had to prove that after running into The Prince Of Sayains Vegeta and his 2nd in command Nappa and she did that no problem against Nappa. She was in the forest on orders of Vegeta after having wiped out the Animals her scouter went off as she read the message and scoffed. "Pathetic..." She muttered heading over to her camp site. "Hey Your Magesty Prince Vegeta we got a problem. Radits just met his end on Earth" She stated.

"That was fast," a tall, bald, muscular saiyan said with a chuckle, "I knew he was weak but I didn't think he'd be taken out that quickly, how about you Vegeta?" Then a smaller man with hair that stood straight up into the sky gave his reply, "Pathetic is right Suika," he scoffed, "Come Nappa, we have to hasten our arrival to Earth now."

The women Suika smirked as she adjusted her shoulders. "Good I've been wanting to test the strength boost the Fruit of Might gave me." She said as Nappa laughed. "Oh what hurting me wasn't enough?" Nappa laughed as Suika smirked. "That was just me warming up Nappa" She said with a laugh before contiuing. "By the way Prince Vegeta. I don't know if you got it off your scouter what about the Earth's Dragonballs?" She asked.

"Their wish-granting power is valuable to say the least but since Raditz died there's a chance that there are Earthlings looking for them as well," Vegeta mused, "We'll wipe out whoever killed Raditz, destroy the remaining Earthlings, and then go after the Dragonballs in peace."

"Looking forward to it" Suika said with a smirk. Meanwhile back on earth. "TANYA! GOKU! You two are going to make it you have to!" Krillin shouted as Goku chuckled. "Not this time friend..." He said with a weak laugh as Tanya looked over at Bulma. "Hows...the kid?" She asked as Gohan was breathing. "Hes unconscious but otherwise ok" She said as Tanya chuckled. "That's good Id hate to see a cute kid like him get hurt.." She said with a smile. "Don't worry about it Goku I'll wish you back.." Krillin said as Goku shook his head. "Not just me Tanya to...she risked her life to make sure Gohan was safe..so we'll both see you soon..." Goku said as the two warriors closed their eyes. Back in space Nappa spoke. "So what are we going to wish Radits back to life when we get all seven?" Nappa asked as Sukia laughed. "Are you kidding me Nappa? That would be a waisted wish" Sukia said with a laugh.

Vegeta couldn't help but smile at his large comrade's thought, "As honorable as that sounds Nappa we can find other uses for the Dragon Balls once we find all seven of them." "Oh?" Nappa asked as they were all opening their space ships. "Yes Radits was a weakling and a fool. Any Sayain who could be taken down by Kakkarot of all people doesn't deserve to live..no I think a even grander Wish is in order. Tell me you guys how dose the thought of Eternal life sound to you?" She asked as Nappa gave a smirk. "What living forever?" Nappa asked. "That's normally what Eternal Life means Nappa" Sukia said with a laugh.

"Eternal life," Vegeta said with interest in his voice, "The freedom to fight and live without dying, basically becoming a god..." Vegeta gave a little smirk, "That sounds pretty damn good."

"Not Just that.." Sukia said with a smirk as they stepped inside their ships. "We will take our place among the Legend of Sayains." She said with a smirk. "You mean?" Nappa asked. "Thats right Nappa take our place as the strongest team in the Galaxy and become Super Sayains" Sukia said with a grin.

"There hasn't been a Super Saiyan in thousands of years," Vegeta said plainly before his smirk returned, "but that will change soon enough after we find those Dragonballs."

Meanwhile however, in Other world vision became clear for Tanya as she opened her eyes before looking at herself. "What the..my body I've...kept it?" Tanya asked herself in shock as she was standing next to Goku and some really REALLY old dued that looked a lot like Kami as he was speaking to a man by the name of King Yema.

"And that's where we stand King Yamma. The other three Sayains are on their way to earth right now.." Kami said as King Yema was tapping a pen on his cheek. "So please King Yema we ask that you allow Tanya and Goku to seek training from King Kai himself." Kami asked as King Yema looked at his book. "Hmmm Goku well you've certainly got a service record that gives you the right to attempt to make it to King Kai. Tanya you were quite the rebellious daughter with the Sayain race but a heart of gold giving you the right to travel along side Goku but are you two willing to travel the long road of Snake way and the hard ships that await you two?" He asked. "Yes King Yema they are." he explained.

"I'll call a guide for you than the two of you go wait outside." King Yema said as Tanya and Goku nodded. "Oh and Tanya Goku. You need to be very careful not to fall off Snake Way should you fall off theirs no coming back." He said as Tanya gulped. 'oh NOW he tells us!' Tanya growled to herself before the two of them made it to the door.

Soon enough the guide took them all the way to the start of snake way as Goku and Tanya got out of the VERY small car as the guide spoke. "Welcome to Snake Way The Road to king kai's place don't worry about that big ugly snake head it always gives me the goose bumps" The guide says. "How long is this thing?" Tanya asked getting on the edge looking over. "Well they say its over 10,000 miles but no one knows for sure." The Guide said as Goku Freaked. "10,000 Miles?!" Goku asked in shock as Tanya smacked him on the head. "Focus Kakkarot! If we don't make it down this path and receive training Earth is finished!" Tanya said as Goku rubbed the back of his neck. "Right sorry Tanya.." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Alright let's go Kakkarot!" Tanya shouted as Goku and Tanya took off full speed into the Sky as The guide blinked in shock. "They Can Fly?" He asked before fainting. Hours into the flight however, Tanya and Goku's energy was depleted as they landed as Tanya panted. "Damn I knew losing my tail had cost me but I didn't think it was this bad.." Tanya cursed as Goku patted her on the back. "Don't worry Tanya I am sure once we meet this "King Kai" person our power will jump to be more than a match for the Sayains." He said as Tanya grinned. "Thanks Kakkarot" She said as the two Sayains began running down snake way.

"Kakkarot is it me or are we getting no where fast?" Tanya asked panting as they took a breather as Goku spoke. "Yeah I was thinking the same thing. Hey wait a moment we may not be able to fly but we can still jump." Goku said as Tanya grinned. "I like your thinking Kakkarot" She said with a smile.

"**HA!**" The two sayains shouted jumping off and onto three sections of snake way before trying to jump on the 4th one but slowly began descending nearly into the clouds as dark hands began trying to take them under. "Oh no you don't HA!" Tanya shouted charging up her little ki due to being dead and blew them away as Goku and Tanya got back up onto snake way quickly as Tanya panted. "Ok never again on that Kakkarot.." Tanya said as Goku panted. "Agreed.." he said with that the two sayains took off on foot again.

In the depths of space The Sayain warriors that Earth was preparing for were now waking up from a vapor bath. "Hey Emi, Nappa are you awake?" Vegeta asked as Emi groaned. "Yes what's up we couldn't be at Earth already? A girl needs her beauty sleep before destroying you know" Emi said with a laugh.

"We're not that far," Nappa said after a little chuckle, "there's a shortcut through Earth's galaxy but we may need to make a little stop to Planet Arlia." Nappa stated "Alright I hope these Arlia's know how to fight because its hard to keep this Sayain entertained" Emi said with a smirk.

"Agreed. It's been a while since I've blown somebody up," Nappa smirked as well, earning a nod from Vegeta. "Then it's settled. We head to Arlia, fight whatever strong beings that planet has, then we head right back on our path to Earth."

Soon the Sayains landed on the planet after a few moments more in space as the three got out of their ship as they looked around to see Arlia. It was a bit of a dump as Emi sweat dropped. "Uh Prince Vegeta with all due respect I don't think we can get much from this planet even if we are to wipe everything off this Pathetic Planet." Emi pointed out how Arlia was rather...dead so to speak.

"No wildlife in the area, very few plants too, and judging by the scenery this place won't have any warriors of notable power," Vegeta said as he looked around at the barren landscape of Planet Arlia. "We're better off just blowing this place up and leaving if you ask me Vegeta," Nappa said, folding his huge arms over his chest.

"Agreed lets-" Emi said before suddenly her scouter went off as She turned before two Insect warriors riding well...Insects came charging out as Emil clicked her scouter before laughing. "THIS is this planets Defense? I could beat this one blind folded...in fact Nappa get me the blind fold I told you to hold onto" She said with smirk.

"I'll be right back," Nappa said, quickly flying to his space ship and returning with a blindfold in his hand, "Here you go Emi, want me to tie it for ya?" Emi grinned. "No worries" She said before placing it over her eyes and tied with a smirk. "Oh this will be good.." Vegeta said with a grin.

Suddenly the creatures charged forward as the three Sayains smirked Emi with hers blindfolded punched forward landing a hit right in one of the bugs stomachs as she heard a loud "GAH" and smirked before holding her hand up and blasting the creature with a huge ki blast.

Once the Sayains finished wiping the floor with the Arlia's they got in their spaceships and flew into space before stopping. "Hold on" Vegeta said before the three Sayains got out as Emi smirked. "This Planet has a Seriours bug problem" She said before holding out her palm as a huge Ki blast began forming. "Let's take care of this shall we Prince? It's not like we could fetch a penny for it" Emi said with a smirk.

"Lets waste this miserable excuse for a planet," Vegeta nodded and smirked. Ready to destroy the useless planet Arlia. Suddenly the two let out two huge blasts as the planet went BOOM! as Emi let out an evil laugh before speaking. "You know with how alike you would of thought I would of been your sister but oh well" She said towards the prince with a smirk.

Meanwhile back in other world Tanya and Goku having recovered from falling off Snake Way were back on the road Tanya spoke. "Kakkarot next time you suggest we jump when it comes to snake way REMIND ME TO SMACK YOU!" She snapped causing Goku to laugh with a sweat drop. "eh sorry Tanya.." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Once they arrived at a strange Palace Goku spoke. "This must be it." He said as Tanya sweat dropped. "Are you sure Kakkarot this seems a little uh strange.." Tanya said before suddenly the palace turned into a snake head sucking the two of them in. "**GOD DAMN IT! CAN WE NOT CATCH A BREAK TODAY?!**" Tanya growled to herself.

Once they landed Tanya and Goku looked around before the bell ring approached Tanya and spoke. "I am sorry but Princess Snake doesn't see other woman as Visitors I am afraid you will have to leave." She said Tanya blinked and was about to speak before suddenly a gust of wind blew and flung her out of the palace.

Tanya floated in the air with her eyes closed waiting for Goku before suddenly she heard a "**NOOOO!**" Cry waking her up as she saw Goku flying over to her as She landed next to Goku. "Do I even wanna know what happened in their?" She asked as Goku shook his head. "Probably not.." He said with a grin as the two Sayains took off down Snake way.

Soon the two of them made it to the end of Snake way as they looked around. "Huh? That's strange didn't King Yema say that King Kai was at the end of this Tanya?" Goku asked scratching his head. "Kakkarot up their!" Tanya shouted before Goku looked up and spotted a planet. "Oh um right.." He said before the two Sayains jumped up in the air before landing on the planet that had a house and a car on it as they blinked. Things were about to get strange that's for sure.

"Hey who are you two?" A voice said as Tanya and Goku turned to the side to spot a blue skinned male and Tanya blinked. "Um hi are you King Kai?" She asked as the man grinned. "You were expecting maybe Tiny Tim? hahaha oh man I got a million of them" he said with a laugh causing Tanya and Goku to sweat drop.

"Don't worry stick with me you two and I'll turn you into the funniest people in the galaxy" He said with a grin as Tanya sweat dropped. "Um with all due respect King Kai we have something more important on our minds than becoming funny enough to make the whole Galaxy laugh" Tanya said with a sweat drop.

"What do you mean?" King Kai asked as Tanya looked at King Kai with a seriours look. "One year three Sayains even stronger than Radits are on their way to earth" She explained causing King Kai's face to go white.


	4. The Sayains Have Arrived

The next days of training were hell in a hand basket for Gohan not only did he have to be chased by a dinosaur twice which he swore Piccolo laughed at her turned into a giant ape at the full moon that piccolo had to blow up to stop. Somehow he was able to get an apple that was out of reach before before Gohan really started learning how to defend himself. Gohan was going to be needed in the fight against the Sayains Piccolo knew that. However, Gohan's training wasn't the only thing that was becoming hell because up in space the sayains were coming close to earth very soon.

"I am going to enjoy this.." Emi said to herself as the Sayains continued their course towards earth. Meanwhile in otherworld. "So you see King Kai..If we don't get the training we need from you..earth is doomed" Tanya explained as Goku nodded. "Yes so please train us King Kai.." Goku asked as nice as he could.

"Hm...you two did come all the way from snake way..." King Kai said as he noticed the ridiculously long snake in the sky above, "Fine, I'll train you two on one condition."

"One Condition?" Tanya asked with a blink. "Um what's that?" Goku asked just as confused as blue kai's lips curled into a smile, "Make...me...laugh," he said slowly for dramatic effect. Tanya gave out a small smirk as Goku blinked. "Um ok so you mean like any Joke right?" Goku asked.

"It can be a joke, a funny face, anything that you think can make me laugh," King Kai explained.

"Oh this is going to be fun.." Tanya said with a grin coming over and putting her arm over King Kai and smirked. "So tell me King Kai...can you bear it?" She asked with a small grin. "No I can't ," King Kai said, curious to see where Tanya was going with this.

Tanya smirked. "Bear it King Kai why I've Bearly begun. Now that I have you over a Bearel you wont believe the Bearage I have of embarrassing Bearfaced puns as one of my four bears bearin flobear used to say.." She said with a small smirk.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHO!..." King Kai broke out in laughter, falling onto the ground and rolling around laughing with glee, "HAHAHAHAHA OHOHOHOHOH OH THE PUNS! OH THE PUNS!"

Tanya grinned and smirked. "Check mate." She said as King Kai slowly got up wiping his eyes from the tears. "Your up Kakkarot.." Tanya said with a smirk.

Goku thought for a moment before grinning and using his hands with a smirk began making funny faces in front of King Kai hoping it would work to make him laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH THE FUNNY FACES! HAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed with joy, nearly falling over once again.

'Ok that was to easy...' Tanya muttered to herself. "Hey King Kai.." She said walking forward as both her and Goku's stomachs growled. "Um do you think we can eat before training?" Tanya asked with an embarrassed laugh.

"Sure, you can get something to eat. After making me laugh like that you two deserve a little meal," the blue kai smiled. "WOOHOO!" Tanya shouted as the two sayains raced in and began eating their meals. King Kai smiled as he exited his house as a man with hair similar to Goku's was leaning against a tree. "So is that Kakkarot or rather Goku King Kai?" The man asked.

"Yes, yes it is," King Kai nodded, "bet you never expected to see him here," he said as he watched the saiyans eat. "no but that means the prince is on the way so the Princess and Kakkarot need to be ready.." The man said before a young looking female came walking forward as the Saiyans ate. "Yes we will help them." She said as the man bowed in respect. "Queen Minori" He said as the women shook her hand. "Rise Bardock we are of equal here." She said as Bardock smiled and nodded. "So do you sense potential in my daughter King Kai?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh of course your majesty," King Kai smiled and nodded, "the fact that they made it from snake way alone shows that they potential to become extremely powerful fighters and heroes."

Minori smiled. "She was always my favorite Vegeta always had way to much ego for my taste. but King Kai do you think she can learn and master the Hoshi Kyo attack?" Minori asked as Bardock spoke up. "As with Kakkarot and the Kaoiken attack do you feel he can learn it?" Bardock asked before Minori spoke. "And the spirit moves do you feel they can master them?" She asked looking at the sayains eat. "And we better finish this conversation up your running out of food." She chuckled.

"It's been a long time since I've taught anybody a spirit move and huh?..." King Kai said before looking into the window of his home and seeing Goku and Tanya raid his fridge for more food, "HEY HEY HEY! I said you could have a meal not clean out my entire refrigerator!"

The two sayains burped laughing. "Sorry King Kai.." Tanya laughed as Minori as she smiled. "I am ready King Kai you start Goku's training than can introduce us to Tanya we will be the ones to train her.." She said as Bardock nodded. "Agreed queen Mi-" He started as Minori glared. "Er I mean Minori.." He said rubbed the back of his head laughing.

"Right," King Kai nodded, "Goku come on out. You're training will start first," King Kai said, approaching his house. "Alright!" Goku said jumping up before racing out as Tanya waited for her name to be called. "Alright whats my first training!" Goku asked rather excitedly.

"Simple," King Kai said, "you must catch my monkey Bubbles," he said plainly as ever as Bubbles walked over beside King Kai making the sounds of a monkey as he moved.

"Ok.." Goku Said as Bubbles ran forward as Goku was having trouble moving to catch him. "GAH what the? This is hard..Is the gravity different or something here King Kai?" Goku asked.

"That's right, 10 times the gravity of earth," King Kai nodded. "Ok here goes come on!" Goku said slowly running he knew he could do this he had to push himself. Tanya came out smiling. "What about me King Kai?" She asked.

"Your training is going to be pretty different but first, come outside. Some important is waiting for you," King Kai said.

"Okay?" She asked confused following King Kai before a female figure came out of the shadows causing Tanya or in this case Kui to gasp in shock tears flowing down her cheek from her eyes. "M M Mom?!" She asked as Minori nodded. "Yes my daughter it's good to see you again.." She said as Tanya dropped her hands from her mouth and was fighting every bit of her willpower to not run to hug her mother she was a Sayain she had to be strong but she lost it when her mother mouthed its ok as She raced over hugging her mother crying into her sayain outfit as Minori hugged her daughter. "I I I thought id never see you again after what happened on planet Vegeta.."

"Theres a thing you need to know about how I died my daughter.." Minori said as Tanya looked up as her mother wiped her tears away as she closed her eyes. "This happened the day of that "Meteor" She explained.

* * *

_"VEGETA!" A female voice shouted racing over to King Vegeta who was down as she felt his Pulse..none. "No..." She muttered before looking up to see Zarbon, Dodoria and a member of Freiza's arm. "You three.." She growled standing up in fighting stance. "Is this how Freiza's repays us for our hard work. Do you realize how many innocent lives we killed for him and THIS is how you repay us?!" She snapped._

_"You Monkeys have gotten too powerful for your own good," Zarbon sneered at the Queen of Saiyans. "Frieza ain't taking no chances, we're going to wipe out all of you apes," Dodoria smirked while the third soldier had a malicious grin on his face._

_"Not if I can help first-" Minori growled as she launched a blast towards the soilder as he let out a cry of pain before obliterating him as Minori growled. "I am going to send you all straight to hell for this!" Minori shouted charging forward. 'Stay safe Kyuri my daughter if we fall you may be the last hope for the Sayain Royal Bloodline..' She said to herself before launching a few ki blasts towards Zarbon and Dodoria._

_Zarbon and Dodoria charged as well, flying and moving through the ki blasts with ease as they approched Minori in battle._

_Minori growled before noticing they disapeared. "Whered they go?!" She growled before suddenly she sensed a power level as she turned around her face was met with Zarbons who smirked. "Rest in peace Your Majesty.." he said with a smirk before blasting Minori with a full powered blast._

* * *

"When I awoke not only was I dead but the entire Sayain Race...I was one of the lucky few to get to keep our Body.." She said as Tanya tightened her fists. "Freiza...he will pay for this.." She growled as Minori placed her hand on her shoulder. "Princess Kyuri of the Sayain race you and Kakkarot are the last hope to defeat Freiza but if you can't stop the Sayains who are coming you won't stand a chance.." She said as Tanya nodded. "I know mom so I take it your the trainer?" She asked as Minori grinned. "One of them get past me and you face him but first we need to add some weights to your arms and legs to increase your speed. King Kai?" She asked.

"Got em' right here," King Kai said, carrying the weights effortlessly in his arms, "these weights will help you build your muscles for strength and speed in battle."

"Ok let's-" She said trying to lift them up and eyes widdened. "Geeze these things are heavy are you sure Mom?" She asked as Minori nodded. "It will get easier as time goes on..trust me." She said with a smile as Tanya nodded. "Ok um King Kai a little help getting these on?" She asked sweat dropping.

"Sure thing," King Kai said before securing the weights on Kyuri's arms and legs for her. "Ok.." Tanya said taking a few deep breaths before lifting them up just barley. "Let's go mom.." Tanya said as Minori nodded and smiled. "That's my girl.." She said with a chuckle before charging forward as Tanya readied herself this was not going to be easy.

A week later after their training started Tanya and her mother were not matching blow for blow her attire was riped after all the beatings she had to take to get to this part her speed and strength had seriously increased since she started her training and same with Goku. "Not bad...mom" Tanya panted as Minori grinned panting. "Same with you...my daughter.." She panted. Meanwhile Goku had finally hit Gegory over the head with a giant hammer after having caught Bubbles a few days ago.

King Kai stroked his chin in interest in Goku and Kyuri, "They completed my training, mastered 10 times gravity, and have even done battle with their own parents. Not only do they stand a chance against the Saiyans but maybe, just maybe...they can learn my special techniques."

"Alright Bardock your up..Goku you will take me on now.." Minori said with a smile as Goku turned towards her and nodded bowing before the two disappeared into the sky and began trading blow for blow as Bardock came out of hiding as the two looked at each other and nodded before doing the same Goku and Minori did.

A few days later into the training while Gohan's down on earth was intensifying. "Alright Goku Tanya it's time for you two to learn the Spirit bomb and Spirit spear attacks. These will be used as a last ditch effort if needed." King Kai explained with a smile.

"Um about the Hoshi Kyo and Kaoiken you say don't go over a certain amount.." Tanya said before sighing. "I am afraid the basic ones wont be enough for the foes we are facing." Tanya explained as Goku nodded in agreement. "But let us learn these attacks so we are ready.." She said with a smile.

"The Hoshi Kyo and Kaioken grant you amazing boosts to your power but thats right, you will need more than that for the Saiyans. There's two moves you two must know before you fight them," King Kai said.

"Alright.." Tanya said. The next couple of days focused on the two of them learning the mastery of the Spirit bomb and spirit spear. It took a few days but they would finally get it. however, with good newz came bad news. "King Kai we have a situation.." Minori explained coming out of hiding from behind the tree.

King Kai's antennae twitched a little in curiosity, "what is it?" he asked Minori upon seeing her. "It's the sayains they are arriving a month earlier than expected we need to get in contact with Goku and Tanya's freinds and get them wished back asap!" Minori stated.

"You don't have to tell me twice," King Kai nodded, "Goku, Tanya, I have some very bad news!"

"Huh?" Tanya asked adjusting her new attire that King Kai had given both her and Goku. "Whats going on King Kai?" Goku asked.

"The saiyans are coming a month earlier than expected!" King Kai said with urgency in his voice. "WHAT!" Tanya asked before King Kai's eyes widdened. "OH NO!" He shouted as Goku blinked. "What What is it King Kai?" Goku asked. "I forgot to take in the calculations of how long its going to take the two of you to get back down snake way!" King Kai stated as Tanya and Goku's eyes widened. "Wait what?! I thought you were just going to zap us back!" Goku shouted as King Kai shook his head. "WHAT! KING KAI ARE YOU NUTS IT NEARLY TOOK US A YEAR TO GET HERE DAMN IT!" Tanya sneared. "Yes but with your new power with the Sayains Arriving Tommrow you should get their in two days if you hurry!" King Kai stated. "TWO DAYS?! but than we will be a day late it will all be over" Tanya shouted.

"Tanya Goku! That's enough! I,m not perfect now am I even I make mistakes! Now lets keep our cool so we can take the next step ok?" King Kai stated. "You need to tell your friends to wish you back to life!" King Kai said as Goku looked around. "What?! But their not here!" Goku said as Tanya smacked him over the head. "Baka he's getting to that!" She snapped. Minori and Bardock chuckled. "She sure takes after you Minori." Bardock said. "I know I know" Minori said with a happy giggle.

"Just put your hand on my back and speak to them though your mind your thoughts will get though don't worry." King Kai said as Goku blinked but nodded. "Um ok but only one of us can Tanya can you get a hold of Tien?" Goku asked as Tanya nodded. "I'll try..I hope hes ok." She said before placing a hand on King Kai's back and closed her eyes. "Tien...Tien can you here me its me Tanya." She said speaking though King Kai.

Tien was right in the middle of meditation when he heard a voice in his head. He immediately snapped out of his state in pure surprise, "Hm...Tanya?" he said, not yet noticing the voice was in his head.

"Yeah It's me I can't explain it but I am talking to you though my mind thanks to King Kai but thats not important right now. Tell me did you in the others gather all 7 dragon balls?" Tanya asked.

That was when Tien simply shut his mouth and replied to Tanya with thought, "Yes we found all seven of them," he answered. "Good I need you to gather everyone and Wish me and KA-er Goku back to life right away. those three sayains are gonna arrive on earth some time tomorrow!" Tanya stated.

Tien's eyes and mouth widened in shock, "WHAT? I thought we had a lot more time! Are you serious Tanya?!" He asked. "Yes and me and Goku wont be getting their until the day after tomorrow somehow you and the others are going to hold them off until we get their. and Tien...don't die on me." Tanya stated.

Tien nodded, "I won't, see you back on Earth, Tanya," he replied. He had to get his friends and get ready to summon Shenron. Tanya smiled as she let go of King Kai. After they were given their new clothes suddenly their Halo disappeared Tanya and Goku looked at each other with seriours glare in their eyes and took off of King Kai's planet and onto Snakeway and wasted little time using their new speed Goku by Air and Tanya by ground. "We can't waste any time Kakkarot every second counts!" Tanya shouted as Goku nodded. "Right!" He said as the two took off.

The next day around Lunch time though three spaceships came crashing into Satan City. "Get out of here Videl!" A voice shouted as two familiar figures were seen running out of the city. The three Sayains stepped out of their pods as the bald one known as Nappa growled. "My neck is killing me.." He growled. "You? Try being a female cramped in that thing I am surprise my neck isn't stuck in place." The female Sayain known as Emi growled at Nappa.

Vegeta stretched as well, rolling his neck a bit, "You'd think the Prince of Saiyans could get a comfier vessel for travel through space but it doesn't matter now. We're here for a mission."

"Agreed but what should we do with these gawking fools they bother me.." Nappa growled. "Why don't you decide for once Nappa" Emi said with a smirk. "Really? Thanks This is going to be a lot of fun for me." He said before charging energy in his hands. Using two fingers he brought a huge blast completely destroying the cit. As The Sayains were floating now above the rubble Emi growled. "Nappa you dope I didn't mean destroy the whole freakin City! What if the Dragon balls were in that city!" Emi snapped.

"Dammit!" Vegeta cursed, "this means we have to do more than just simply eradicate the people on this mudball but we have to look for the Dragon Balls and hope that they aren't destroyed,"

"Sorry guess I wasn't thinking.." Nappa said Emi clicked her scouter before spotting the highest power level on the planet at this time. "Come on think I found someone who can tell us this is going to be quite...fun" Emi said with a smirk as the three sayains took off to the sky.


	5. Nappa The Powerfull

The Z Fighters who were needed to defend the earth until Tanya and Goku arrived were Piccolo Yamacha Tien Chatzou Gohan and Krillin who were waiting and chatting. "That's enough of your jibber jabber their here!" Piccolo shouted as the group looked up seeing three Sayains as the three smirked lowering themselves and landing on the ground with a smirk.

"Haha So we got a group of six fighters what do you think these fighters are doing out in the middle of no where?" Nappa asked as Emi smirked. "Isn't it obvious Nappa..they were waiting for us." Emi said with a laugh. "Then why don't we go introduce ourselves," Vegeta smirked as well, noticing the six humans. The warriors lowered down and landed. Looking over the group Emi spotted one Male and smirked beckoning him over. "M Me?" Yamacha asked as Emi nodded as Yamacha walked forward as Emi leaned in and smirked. "Hmmm I didn't think the humans on this planet would be so cute." She said as Yamacha blushed. "R R Really?" He asked as Emi smirked. "Nah!" She said before using her tail smacked Yamacha away down on the ground as the Z fighter growled wiping his chin. "Cheepshot.." He growled.

"Nice shot Emi," Vegeta smirked within his praise, slightly impressed with how Yamcha recovered after being knocked down by a strike from Emi's tail, "I'm thinking we should test the Saibamen on these Earthlings though to start."

"Just for the record why have you come here. We wont hurt you if you don't mean any hard." Piccolo asked as Emi's eyes went wide before smirking. "That Voice...so your the one who defeated Radits one year ago it's no wonder he had trouble he always did strugle with Namek's even if they are as weak as you" Emi stated as Piccolo growled. "What was that?! Why you-!" Piccolo growled as Emi let out a laugh. "Temper Temper green man.." She said with a smirk.

"A Namekian on Earth?" Vegeta blinked with a raised eyebrow, "this planet's surprising me more and more," he said with a little chuckle.

"Agreed my prince but lets test these fools. NAPPA! The Saibamen if you will.." Emi said with a small smirk on her face.

"Got it," Nappa took out a bottle with Saibaman seeds inside before shooting some small energy beams in the ground to plant them in. Soon enough six green men came out from the ground in the seeds as The Z fighters growled. "Guys if you don't mind I am gonna go first.." Tien said as Krillin blinked. "Wait but Tien you promised Tanya you wouldn't die before she got here.." Krillin said as Tien laughed. "Trust me I don't plan on dieing to some little green freaks.." Tien said with a smirk.

"Ah so the three-eyed one wants to try his luck," Vegeta sneered as the green men stared at the Z-Fighters with their blood-red eyes.

"Looks like it. You GO" Emi said with a smirk as The Saibamen charged forward before Tien let out a huge wave of energy from his two fingers. Launching him back The Saibamen jumped back opening his head as it let out some white liquid as everyone jumped out of the way revealing that it was acid. "That...was close.." Yamacha said as Emi giggled. "No getting that head burned off now cutie." Emi said with a wink as Yamacha growled knowing the Sayain was just toying with him now.

Vegeta folded his arms and observed the fight before him with interest. Emi was getting in this young male's head and he could tell by the look on his face. "Hey Prince if he survives long enough can I take the long haired one home as a Prize?" She asked with a laugh. Vegeta had to get in on the fun, it was too easy, "Sure thing Emi, I remember you saying you wanted a pet," the Prince of Saiyans smirked.

As The Saibmen closed its head Tien jumped from behind charging forward at his back before elbowing it. "What?! Impossible!" Nappa shouted as The Z fighters cheered at this development. "Grr Nappa Did you get a weak batch before we left?!" Emi snapped. "No way!" Nappa said in his defense as he saw the Saibaman fall to the ground from the impact of the elbow strike as Vegeta's brow furrowed, "Calm down you two that was a lucky shot. I'm not sold on the strength of these Earthlings just yet."

"This isn't right all these Saibamen have the same fighting power as-" Nappa started before it hit him as Emi smirked. "As Radits right?" She said as Nappa nodded. "Now do you see our point?" Vegeta asked as Nappa nodded. "Yeah I think so..." Nappa muttered as the Saibmen was slowly started getting up before using his fingers Vegeta exterminated him before Emi tightened her fist and spoke. "ALRIGHT LISTEN UP! THAT WAS ONLY A TASTE IF ANYONE OF YOU FAIL AGAINST THESE FIGHTERS YOU BETTER HOPE THAT THEY KILL OTHERWISE ME AND THE PRINCE WILL TAKE CARE OF THAT PERSONALLY DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR SAIBAMEN!" Emi snapped.

Vegeta couldn't have said it better himself. The Saibamen were disappointing him by having the fight go on this long, his teammates knew it and now he knew it too. There's no way these Earthlings should be doing this well, "YOU HEARD HER NOW DON'T YOU DARE FAIL US!"

The Saibamen gulped and nodded. "Alright whos next?" Emi asked as Yamacha stepped up. "I am let's see what they got." He said as Emi smirked. "Oh the big bad cutie's up whats he gonna do hit them with his hair. Oh this atta be good you go!" Emi said pointing to one of the Saibamen who nodded and walked forward getting in fighting stance.

Vegeta watched the Saibaman and the human with a stern and stoic look on his face. Either there was going to be a dead human or a dead Saibaman soon, without a doubt. The Saibamen let out a laugh as Yamacha smirked. "Laughing huh? you just sealed your fate frogman." He said as Emi let out a giggle getting weird looks from her Sayain comrades. "What you gotta admit that was a little keyword A LITTLE funny" She said shrugging her shoulders.

Vegeta gave Emi a stone-faced look before returning to the action in front of him. One on one combat should make things interesting. Meanwhile In otherworld Goku and Tanya were racing down snakeway as fast as they could they wanted to make it down snakeway and make it to where the battle would be before any casaultiys would happened. 'Tien..everyone hang in their were coming!' Tanya said as she picked up her speed keeping up with Goku who was flying. Down on earth Yamacha charged in before him and The Saibamen went back and forth in punches and kicks before Yamacha Elbowed him down and cupped his hands. "KA-ME-HA-Me-HA-ME-HA!" Yamacha shouted before launching a huge energy blast towards the Saibamen before obliterating it. "Hmm...impressive...if it had one of our power levels.." Emi said with a small smirk.

"I don't know if I should be more disappointed in our Saibamen or impressed with these Earthlings," Vegeta said with a little smirk on his face, amused with desplay that Yamcha put on against the Saibaman which included the energy blast he used to wipe it out.

"So it seems we are in a different league all together than your little green goon squad.." Yamacha said as Nappa growled. "WHY YOU-" Nappa growled. "Enough Nappa. You don't fight your full strength when your angry you should know that for when you faced me." Emi stated trying to calm the big guy down.

"Don't let the little whelp get to you Nappa, understand? Our fight has just begun and trust me, they won't get nearly as lucky against us," Vegeta declared before turning to Yamcha and the rest of the Z-fighters.

"Alright ENOUGH!" Emi shouted before launching four blasts in the air before the Saibamen looked up as Emi smirked before slamming the blasts down on the Saibamen eliminating the remaining four Saibamen. "I am done with these Failure of Saibamen.." Emi growled.

Vegeta wasn't surprised that Emi blew up the remaining Saibamen. They were weaker than expected and they couldn't afford to waste anymore time with minor battles especially since there wasn't a single warrior of Earth that was wasn't standing. The Saibamen were a disappointment, plain and simple, "Serves them right, bunch of weaklings," Vegeta scoffed, showing no care over the loss of the sentient alien creatures.

"Alright than Nappa..I beleive your fun time starts now?" Emi asked as Nappa laughed punching his fists together. "Oh yeah I've been waiting for this.." Nappa said with a smirk. "Well go on ahead, pick a warrior and commence the beating," Vegeta said plainly. They may have been able to stop some Saibamen but the Saiyan warriors were an entirely different issue.

"Hold on Vegeta.." Emi said looking at Nappa. "You kill the Namek it's your head Nappa we need him alive if we are going to find out where the Dragon Balls are" Emi snapped as Nappa nodded walking down in front of the Z fighers. "Right so I can't kill them Namek let's see here.." Nappa said as Tien got in fighting stance. "You wanna fight you over muscled freak?! I'l take you on!" Tien snapped as Emi smirked. "This one's eager. Eager to die that is." She commented.

"Alright ready guys? We need to grab their tails thats their weakness.." Piccolo said as the Sayains laughed before Emi spoke. "That's your big plan? Grab our tails? FOOLS! Who do you think your dealing with your average sayains?! My Tail hasn't been a weakness for me since I was a kid!" Emi said with a laugh.

Suddenly before the Z fighters got a chance to react Nappa than powered up to full power before charging forward as Nappa and Tien clashed arms before Tien tried to kick him in the face only for Nappa to teleport away. His arm was now glowing red as Nappa smirked before charging back at him and punching down on Tien's arm. It was so strong that it pretty much poped his hand out of his arms socket as Tien screamed in pain. "Ha. Looks like hes been Disarmed my Prince." Emi said with a smirk.

"Hard to fight if you can't without the use of your arms. This three-eyed fool doesn't stand a chance now," Vegeta smirked as well.

"Haha Silly fool without an Arm you don't stand a chance why don't you just-" Nappa started. "NAPPA WATCH OUT!" Emi yelled however, before Nappa could react Chiaozu clapped onto Nappa's back. "GAH! What the you little dwarf come here!" Nappa yelled but couldn't reach him as Chiaozu began to glow for some reason. "Idiot..." Emi growled to herself.

Nappa growled and began slamming his back into mountains to shake the little guy off but to no avail as the little guy began speaking to Tien though ESP. "Tien can you here me?" His voice said as Tien gasped hearing his friends voice. "I hope my esp is working I have to say goodbye now.." Chiaozu said as Nappa was getting annoyed. Suddenly the glow shined brighter before a huge BOOM! was seen as a smoke showed where Nappa was. "Is he gone?" Gohan asked. Suddenly as the smoke disappeared Nappa was standing...not a scratch on him. "N N No way?!" Yamacha asked in shock.

"No...Chiaozu's already been wished back to this plane with the dragon balls once before they can't do it again! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Tien shouted as he began charging all his energy into one single blast. He knew if this did enough damage it would be enough even if it cost him his life. Once it went as powerful as he could make it. "EAT THIS AND BURN IN HELL! HA!" Tien shouted before a huge blast shot right at Nappa as he was taken by surprise as it hit him dead on. Tien panted before slowly falling to his knees and collapsed.

Meanwhile in otherworld Tanya and Goku were racing against Time as Tanya stopped when she sensed something and tightened her fists. 'No Tien..Chiaozu... those Sayains to think I am royalty of them they will pay for this!' Tanya growled before picking up speed catching back up with Goku.

"No...Tien..Chiaozu...Damn it no! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Yamacha shouted before charging up full power as Emi's scouter went off catching her off guard. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Yamacha shouted before launching a full power Kamehameha wave towards Nappa. "NAPPA WATCH OUT THAT ONE STRONGER THAN HIS ONE AGAINST THE SAIBAMEN!" Emi shouted however, the blast hit dead on as smoke came around Nappa as Yamacha panted at how much energy he used.

As the smoke cleared however, Nappa had a few scratches but nothing big as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "Oh I'm sorry was that supposed to hurt.." Nappa said with a smirk before charging forward towards the black haired Z fighter ready to end this.

Suddenly Nappa slammed his foot into Yamacha's face sending him flying as Nappa powered up before teleporting and grabbing Yamacha by the shoulder before slamming him into the ground before backing up and put his hand out and started charging up a beam. "Gnat.." Nappa smirked before launching a huge energy blast towards Yamacha sending him to the after life as Piccolo Gohan and Krillin looked on in shock at this mans power level.

Meanwhile while the battle was going on in other world. Tanya and Goku were racing as fast as they could along snake way as Tanya gasped before growling. "Kakarot we need to hurry." Tanya said as Goku blinked. "Huh whats going on Tanya? I know we are on little time but." Goku said before Tanya growled. "We just lost Yamacha.." She said as Goku's eyes widened before tightened his fists. "Alright let's go.." Goku said as the two picked up speed.

Meanwhile on the battle field with the remaining Z fighters. "GOKU TANYA WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU WE NEED YOU?!" Krillin shouted to the air while Nappa was now charging at them full force. "NAPPA STOP RIGHT THEIR!" Emi shouted causing Nappa to stop in confusion. "There is something we need to ask them." Vegeta said as Emi laughed. "I find it hard to believe but me and the prince are starting to think the people they are referring to are actually Kakarot and Princess Kyuri." Emi said with a laugh as if not believing it.

"Whats so funny?!" Krillin snapped as Vegeta spoke. "That you two think Kakarot can beat us and that my sister is alive I haven't seen her in quite sometime so I assumed she was dead and even if she was alive why would she waste time helping low level scum like you?" Vegeta asked with a laugh.

"Than again the fact that she sacrificed herself for a boy shows how soft she has gotten and Kakarot couldn't even beat his older brother Radits and Radits was a weakling compared Emi Nappa and myself." Vegeta said with a laugh. "Shows how much you know.." Krillin growled. "You'll find your match in Goku and Tanya just you wait" Piccolo growled before Nappa laughed and spoke.

"This Planet not that big so why isn't he here yet? Their smart their not gonna show up here they are hiding" Nappa laughed before Gohan growled. "HEY YOU JERK! My dad never hid from anyone and Ms. Tanya didn't sacrifice herself for nothing! They will be here and when they are you will be sorry!" Gohan snapped as Emi smirked. "Now I am interested.." She said with a grin. "As Am I Emi..we are going to take a break catch a breather Nappa.." Vegeta said as Nappa smirked. "Cool I could use a break beating up weaklings works up a sweat.." Nappa said with a smirk.

"3 hours that is all you lot are getting the battle will resume wither Kakarot and Kyuri are here or not.." Emi said as Vegeta nodded in agreement It was officially a race against time for our heroes now.


	6. Tanya and Goku vs Nappa

The Z fighters and Saiyans well outside Nappa who went off to have a little fun were waiting at the battle field. Emi and Vegeta had their eyes closed as Emi opened up her eyes. "There is Just one hour left if Princess Kyuri and Kakarot were going to return to the planet they should of been here by now.." Emi stated as the remaining Z fighters Gohan Krillin and Piccolo were starting to worry. 'It sure would be nice to have Goku and Tanya's help right now..' Piccolo said to himself meanwhile up on the look out Kami's eyes widened. "Hey do you feel that popo!" Kami asked as Mr. Popo nodded. "Yes Goku and Tanya made it back!" Popo said as Kami telported.

In Otherworld Tanya and Goku were on the last leg of the race to get off Snakeway. "I hope Kami's waiting for us Kakarot!" Tanya said as the two raced forward and jumped on Snakeway now having made it off the way. "They are off Snakeway and making good time!" King Kai stated. Meanwhile back with Goku and Tanya. "Oh man did you feel that explosion Kakarot?" Tanya asked as Goku nodded. "Yeah and I didn't like the feel of it either come on!" Goku said as they both tried to pick up speed as much as they could. Meanwhile down on Earth Vegeta's scouter went off as Vegeta opened his eyes.

"Times up.." He said as Emi and Vegeta stood up. "So it seems Princess Kyuri and Kakarot aren't going to show after all." Emi said throwing her scouter to the side along side Vegeta's. "Vegeta! Emi!" Nappa shouted as he landed infront of the two Sayains. "Kakarot and Kyuri chickened out you were right" Vegeta said with a smirk as Gohan spoke. "My dad and Ms. Tanya didn't chicken out They will be here you'll see!" Gohan growled as Krillin was freaking out. "I don't understand whats taking Tanya and Goku so long!" Krillin growled as Piccolo sweat dropped. "So...I guess we are on our own.." Piccolo stated with a sweat drop coming down his face.

Nappa took off what was left of his Saiyan armor and grinned. "Oh yeah much better.." He said with a grin punching his fists walking forward. "I should be able to make quick work of these three twerps." Nappa said with a small smirk.

In other world Tanya and Goku just dashed into King Yamma's place. "Goku! Tanya!" Kami shouted as the two Sayains looked over. "KAMI?!" Goku asked as Kami nodded. "Yes both of you grab my arm!" He said as Goku and Tanya nodded racing over. "You got it! They both said before Kami teleported them out of their. "Wow...they did it...never thought I would see them again gosh I guess the earth really dose have a chance." King Yamma stated with a sweat drop.

On the look out Kami re appeared with Goku and Tanya as they panted. "Alright thanks you guys so Gohan's still ok?" Goku asked as Kami nodded. "So far Yes..However, Tanya I am afraid Tien didn't make it this long.." Kami said as Tanya tightened her fist in anger. "It's ok we can wish him back with the Dragonballs for now The Earth is what counts" Tanya said as Mr. Popo nodded. "You're right and ever second counts!" Popo said as Tanya and Goku nodded before dashing off and jumping off the look out.

"Wow..Goku is such a wildman check him out..and that chick Goku must of rubbed off on him." A cat like creature on the look out said seeing Goku and Tanya jumping off the Look out. "Korin!" Goku shouted. "WHAT!" The Cat creature now Identified as Korin shouted. "I Need some Senzu Beans!" He shouted as Korin pulled out three beans from his fur. "These are my last three Goku Catch!" Korin shouted as Goku caught two of them while the other one landed in Tanya's hand.

"Eat it Tanya trust me on this one" Goku said as Tanya nodded. "If this kills me again Kakarot I am going to hurt you!" Tanya said popping it into her mouth. Much to her surprise it restored her to full strength. "Whoa! Sweet!" She stated with glee. "Much Better NIMBUS!" Goku shouted before a Yellow Cloud came flying by as Goku landed on the Nimbus. "They are here Alright Kakarot!" Tanya growled as Goku agreed. "Yeah I can feel them! Nimbus! let's go!" Goku shouted as Tanya and Goku picked up speed heading towards the battle field.

As the battle continued on after Piccolo was elbowed apparently due to the Tail weakness Tanya and Goku were trying their hardest to get their as fast as they could. "Some Powers are fading that's not good.." Goku said before him and Tanya speed up dashing towards the battlefield.

Down on the battlefield it looked like Krillin was going to meet his end next only before Piccolo blasted Nappa from behind. "Why you little Punk.." Nappa growled as Krillin fell to the ground badly wounded but not Injured. "Why you dirty little Namek your going to pay for shooting me from behind.." Nappa growled as Piccolo slowly got up. "I'm sorry I thought that was your face.." Piccolo said as Nappa growled. "WHAT?! Why you!" Nappa shouted as Vegeta and Emi laughed. "Their roughing you up in their Nappa what a gag." Vegeta said with a laugh.

"Bring It on! I'm tired of your mouth Nappa!" As Nappa growled ready to strike suddenly However, Piccolo felt something and looked around. "HOLY COW what is that?! what ever they are their heading straight for us and wow what a radical power!" Piccolo said as Emi and Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Its them My Dad and Ms. Tanya. They are different but I am sure its them.." Gohan said tears coming out of his eyes. "So Goku made it back and Tanya's with him..I should of known.." Krillin said with a laugh with one eye closed.

"Hey what are you guys talking about? you can't tell if a power is coming without some sort of Device. " Nappa growled. "Nope Afraid your bluffing.." Piccolo said as Nappa was now getting frustrated. "You're Bluffing!" Nappa snapped. "Nope...sorry Buddy.." He said as Gohan shouted to the sky. "Wow! This is Great! I knew Ms. Tanya and My dad would make it here in time. Hurry up Daddy and Ms. Tanya!" Gohan shouted. "Yes..I'm loving it.." Krillin said with a cough.

"You Guys are full of it!" Nappa growled. "Wait and See.." Piccolo said as Nappa growled. "Liars!" Nappa growled looking around. "I don't see anyone hey Emi! Your the strategist of our group is Kakarot and Kyuri really coming or not!" Nappa snapped in anger as Emi picked up her scouter "Calm down Nappa...Either way theirs nothing to worry about If Kyuri or Kakarot tries...they'll pay.." Emi said clicking the button on her scouter.

"Now lets see..." Emi said before suddenly her scouter locked onto two powers as Emi's eyes widened. "What is it Emi?" Vegeta asked as Meanwhile Goku and Tanya were making their way as fast as they could to the battlefield back on the field Nappa looked towards Emi. "Hey Emi what do you think? Is Kakarot and Kyuri coming" Nappa asked as he laughed. "Or are our Psychic buddies here a bunch of no good imposters" Nappa laughed. "No their right! two people are definitely on their way but I don't see how it could be Kyuri and Kakarot! The Power levels to high! You see my scouter is picking up Power Levels of 5000 and 4000 Nappa!" Emi stated as Nappa's eyes widened. "What No Way! How 5000 and 4000!" Nappa yelled before Vegeta tightened his fists and spoke.

"Nappa! Finish those three off! We can't let them Join Kakarot! I want them all in the Next Dimension!" Vegeta said as Emi blinked. "With all due respect Prince what about the Dragonballs" Emi asked as Vegeta spoke. "Forget about the Dragonballs I have another plan! I always heard of the legend balls of Namek but I always thought they were a myth until now. We come looking for the Dragonballs on earth and what do we find a namek!" Vegeta said as Emi smirked. "In otherwords the Namek is expendable" Emi said with a smirk as Nappa grinned.

Meanwhile in the Sky Tanya and Goku sensed the loss of a power...Piccolo and Kami as Tanya cursed herself as they speed up to the battle field. Gohan was panting as Nappa was went to stomp on Gohan but suddenly caused him to disapear as Vegeta and Emi growled in anger. Vegeta and Emi growled before looking up seeing Goku and Tanya and they growled in anger. Tanya and Goku landed on the ground as Gohan who was now on the Nimbus painful sad face turned to a smile. "DADDY! MS. TANYA!" He shouted as Krillin let out a cheerful laugh.

"Welcome Kakarot and..well well well it seems my sister is still alive after all.." Vegeta said with a smirk as him and Emi floated over as the two Sayains defending earth looking rather calm. Goku and Tanya walked forward past Vegeta and Emi as Emi smirked. "Seems Kakarot and Princess Kyuri are not much for words Prince Vegeta." Emi said with a smirk as Goku and Tanya went over as Goku pressed a finger to Piccolo's neck. "Is he?" Tanya asked as Goku sighed. "Hes gone Tanya.." Goku said as Gohan spoke. "He was protecting me.." Gohan said as Tanya and Goku looked around at the damage in anger. "Tien..." Tanya said tightening her fist in anger as Goku looked to another side seeing Yamacha not moving. "Yamacha.." Goku said in anger tightening his fists.

"Oh hohoho are these guys friends of yours? Sorry about that they were fun to play with for a while but they all met the same fate in the end. Epically pretty 3 eyes over their" Nappa said with a laugh as Tanya and Goku looked at Nappa with a glare. "That's right I took care of them all..well except for that little guy he decided to blow himself up but he would of met the same end either way so the outcome was still the same" Nappa said with a laugh.

"Why you..." Tanya growled tightening her fists. "How could you..." Goku stated as an aura came from Goku and Tanya "And the whole time I was pounding them they were waiting for you two to show up. Somehow they knew the two of you were coming. But it didn't matter you were too late!" Nappa laughed causing Goku and Tanya to growl in anger as Emi and Vegeta's scouters went off. "Hmmm are you seeing this Prince.." Emi asked as Vegeta nodded. "Yes Kyuri and Kakarot's power levels are increasing..." Vegeta stated before Tanya and Goku walked forward as Nappa laughed getting in fighting stance. "They were weak just like you two." Nappa said with a laugh. "Weak and not worth my time." Nappa said before going for a punch full force but Tanya and Goku dodged it with ease in a teleport. "Their fast.." Vegeta said at how easy his sister and Goku aka Kakarot avoided Nappa so easily as Nappa turned to the side see Tanya and Goku as Goku used his hand to call Nimbus holding Gohan. "Come on Gohan.." Goku said as the two along with Gohan went over to Krillin who was badly hurt.

"Hey Krillin you alright?" Goku asked as Krillin weakly nodded. "Fantastic.." He said as Tanya bent down to his level along with Goku. "We were a little late sorry." Tanya said with a small smile. "Right almost forgot special delivery from Korin a Senzu bean half for each of you" Goku said as he broke it in half and handed one half to Krillin than the other half to Gohan. Once they were restored to full health Krillin laughed jumping up. "Man we have gotta learn to grow these Beans." Krillin laughed. "Perhaps but for now Krillin Gohan stay out of this..me and Kakarot will take it from here.." Tanya said as the two saiyans turned around with a serious look walking towards the Saiyans as Nappa smirked.

"This has gone on long enough!" Goku stated after him and Tanya stopped in front of the Saiyans as Tanya looked over to Vegeta. "So Brother...it's come to this." Tanya stated as Vegeta laughed. "It looks like it Sister" Vegeta said with a laugh. "I'll give you and Nappa one chance brother you and your new girl of your squad take him and get off this planet in peace otherwise things will get ugly." Tanya stated as Vegeta smirked. "I think I'll take the ugly route." Vegeta said as Nappa laughed.

"Come on! I haven't got all day! I wanna see what the great Princess of Saiyans and Kakarot are made of" Nappa said with a laugh as Tanya and Goku growled in anger. "You want us?! You got us!" Tanya snapped. Suddenly the two Saiyans went into stance as an Aura began surrounding them as Rock began surrounding them from the ground as Emi Vegeta and Nappa looked on in shock.

"This can't be right her power level's 7000 no wait now its over 8000 this can't be right whats Kakarot's reading Prince?" Emi asked as Vegeta was looking on in shock. "Power level's 8000 no wait now its over 9000" Vegeta said in shock once the rocks dropped as they were fully powered up and the smoke cleared. "Vegeta! Emi! what did you say their power levels were?" Nappa asked as the two elites took off their scouters in anger. "ITS OVER 8000/9000!" The two Saiyans growled in anger smashing their scouters.

"9000?! 8000?! Their is no way that can be right! CAN IT?!" Nappa growled as Tanya humphed. "I think it's right after all me and Kakarot have been trained in the art of Kaioken and Hoshi Kyo" Tanya said. "Kaioken?!" Vegeta asked. "Hoshi Kyo?! isn't that an attack that can only be learned by a chosen member of the Royal Family?!" Emi asked in shock.

"Kaio and Hoshi whatever! I am still going to crush you two like Insects I don't care what you've learned!" Nappa yelled charging forward at the Two aiming for Goku as he teleported away before kneeing Nappa in the back of the head before Tanya round house kicked him away onto the ground. Vegeta and Emi looked on in shock before growling with Anger.

"Why you two dirty-You'll pay for that! You'll pay!" Nappa growled getting up from the hit as Tanya smirked. "I doubt it.." She said as Goku spoke. "We haven't even warmed up yet." Goku said as Nappa growled. "Why you little-that was luck I am the second strongest Saiyan in the universe!" Nappa growled. "Well if your freinds are stronger than you I would say that makes you the 5th strongest now." Tanya said with a grin. "Kakarot Princess Kyuri...I'm going to rip you both apart!" Nappa said charging up to full power before racing forward.

Nappa atempted a punch and kick on both the Sayains but the either dodged and blocked it with ease as Emi growled. "This dosen't make any logical sense my prince." Emi stated as Vegeta nodded. "Your right...just a year ago these two fell at the hands of Radits and now they are making sport of Nappa." Vegeta said with frustration in his voice.

Once the toying with Nappa Tanya and Goku nodded before charging forward as Goku disappeared before appearing on Nappa's head causing him to look up before Tanya punched him right in the gut as Goku jumped off after Nappa coughed in shock as he held his stomach in pain. "That's for Tien and everyone you killed on this planet!" Tanya stated as Nappa spoke while holding his stomach. "I was commander and Chief of the whole Saiyan Army! You two are nothing compared to me!" Nappa snapped as Tanya and Goku's expression didn't change. Nappa growled before charging forward and once again tried to land a punch or kick or some kind but nothing until he was met with two fists right to the back from Goku and Tanya sending Nappa flying to the ground.

"Why you!" Nappa growled before Emi finally shouted to get though to Nappa. "NAPPA CALM DOWN! HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT TO WIN IF YOUR SO MAD YOU CAN'T EVEN THINK STRAIGHT! NOW SETTLE DOWN!" Emi snapped. Nappa growled as Emi looked at him with a "Don't growl at me" Look as Nappa took a few deep breaths before finally calming down. "Alright Princess Kyuri and Kakarot, Round two." He said with a smirk as Tanya rolled her eyes. "You can't win Nappa just leave this planet in peace and you can leave with your life..this is your final warning" Tanya stated.

"I think Not. I am the second strongest Saiyan in the Universe, Kakarot is nothing more than a low class scum and you princess Kyuri..for a Saiyan female your not very smart how your rel-" Nappa start before suddenly a swift kick right to the head sending Nappa flying. Growling as he slowly got up Tanya spoke. "That was for Tien.." She simply stated.

"I think I'll finish this off Kakarot save your energy we are gonna need it for my brother and that little you know what over their" Tanya said as Goku nodded. "Gotcha.." Goku stated as Tanya smiled. "Alright that dose it!" Nappa shouted charging forward before Tanya got in stance before. "Hoshi Kyo ATTACK!" Tanya shouted before suddenly her entire body was engulphed in blue as Nappa was caught off guard. "What The?!" Nappa yelled before suddenly an Elbow was met on his back before kicked straight in the air. "That was for Piccolo!" Tanya shouted before charging up in the air.

"This is For YAMACHA!" Tanya shouted before slamming both Into his gut before round house kicking him though a mountain as she dropped down to the air before teleporting. "This ones for Chiaotzu!" Tanya shouted before Kicking him down into the ground with a growl. However, once Nappa got up. "ALRIGHT THATS IT ENOUGH!" Emi snapped before Vegeta spoke up.

"I am with our straigest your finished Nappa and Don't give us any dirty looks so far you haven't been able to inflict a single bit of damage on her!" Vegeta snapped in anger as Nappa growled before smirking. "Lucky day for you Emi and Vegeta are going to mop the floor with the two of you." Nappa said floating up and looked around. "Now what can I do for fun.." Nappa said looking around with a smirk. "I know.." Nappa said with a smirk before charging after Krillin and Gohan. "Oh No Krillin Gohan!" Goku said following after them as fast as he could before. "KAIOKEN ATTACK!" Goku shouted and in a quick motion hit Nappa in the back before landing and had him on the palm of his hand It was clear Nappa was in pain.


	7. Tanya and Goku vs Vegeta and Emi

"He won't be fighting anymore. I sugest you two take him to where ever you came from and get him some help this is our last warning to leave this planet in Peace.." Goku said as Emi and Vegeta growled in anger. Nappa Raised his hand up as the two other Saiyans were looking up and spoke. "Vegeta...Emi...Give me a hand I can't get up.." He said as Emi closed her eyes before nodding as Vegeta looked at her and nodded as Emi extended her hand and grasped Nappa's hand as Nappa chuckled and smiled. "Thanks.." He said before Emi smirked. "Sure..but allow me to do you one better you fought like a proud and noble Saiyan today Nappa so allow me.." Emi said before in a swift motion sent Nappa flying into the air who was now screaming. "**TO PUT YOU OUT OF YOUR PATHETIC MISERY!**" Emi shouted with a smirk.

Emi suddenly began charging up as Vegeta smirked. "Good I won't have to dirty my hands." He said as Emi was laughing rather evilly as Electricity was forming on her hands. "Ugh What Power..." Tanya groaned holding her stance as the powering up was waving over them as Goku groaned. "You're not kidding Tanya this isn't good.." Goku stated. "Goodbye you've served us well Nappa..." Emi said with a smirk as a Shadow began circling her speeding up each time. Finally a blast blasted out of her before hitting Nappa before a huge explosion blew up a lot of what was remaining on the battle field so far as Tanya jumped up after grabbing Gohan and Goku grabbed Krillin and they got in the sky just BARLEY avoiding the blast.

"Nappa was a strong warrior but he outlived his usefulness," Vegeta , "if he can't fight then he's dead weight."

"Gohan...Krillin...It's probably better if you head back to Master Roshi's.." Goku stated as the Saiyans let them go. "But Dad..." Gohan said as Tanya spoke. "Gohan I think it's best you listen to your dad this is a grown-up situation a lot more serious than you realize" Tanya said as They looked at the Saiyans who just obliterated their own teamate. Once Krillin and Gohan took off Tanya looked at Goku. "Ready for this Kakarot?" Tanya asked as Goku nodded. "Yes let's but lets get to a place so people wont get hurt." Goku said as Tanya nodded. "Hey Brother Emi. Follow us if you wanna fight we know a better place than this." Tanya said as Goku and Tanya took off with the two evil Saiyans right behind them.

Once they landed in a rocky formation Goku and Tanya on one side Emi and Vegeta on the other with a smirk. "Kakarot! Sister! I have a proposition for you two. I am only going to say this once Kakarot and Sister so pay attention I Vegeta Prince of al-" Vegeta started before Tanya spoke up. "No- Ok no drop that Prince of All Saiyans crap and just get to the proposition!" Tanya snapped at her brother.

"Very well. Me and Emi would like to offer you and Kakarot the opportunity to stand beside us in this conquest of the Universe." Vegeta said as Tanya rolled her eyes. "Oh sure after your little skank over their destroyed your last partner that sounds like a GREAT idea." Tanya said sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"We have everything we could ever want right here on this planet." Goku said before Tanya spoke. "One of witch your big bald headed baffon took from me and I plan on taking out my frustrations for that on you!" Tanya stated. "Alright so be it than you pampered little bitch." Emi said as the four got in fighting stance as Vegeta spoke. "You should feel honored Kakarot. It's not often a low level clown like yourself gets to play seldom to an elite like me" Vegeta stated with a smirk before Goku spoke. "Well with enough hard work even a low class can surpass an Elite" Goku said with a chuckle.

Goku and Tanya nodded at each other before charging in at their respective opponents as they dodged to the side with ease. The Evil Saiyans who had come here to destroy earth went for a punch on their opponets only to have the arm grabbed. "What the?!" Emi asked as Tanya smirked. "Whos the pampered bitch again?" Tanya asked as Emi growled. "You little tramp I am going to enjoy making you scream!" Emi growled.

The start of the battle could only be described as Intense as the four saiyans went back and forth one side blocking the other side punching and kicking. One would punch while the other would teleport away. Using the rocks however, things soon changed as Emi and Vegeta charged forward punching Goku and Tany in the Jaw. Using the rocks Tanya and Goku jumped off of the rocks and jumped into the air looking around as it seemed the Saiyans disappeared before Emi and Vegeta teleported behind them aiming for a punch on their head before Goku and Tanya ducked going for a kick to their chin and just barley missed them.

Tanya and Goku went for swift kicks each one missing their opponent these Saiyans were not the opponents Goku and Tanya wee used to that was for sure. Flying in the air both Goku and Vegeta along side Emi and Tanya were blocking and kicking and punch. Emi and Vegeta doing the blocking while Goku and Tanya doing the punches and kicks not getting any Damage on them. Suddenly Goku and Tanya for a split second let their guard down and Vegeta and Emi went on the offensive Punching repeated their opponents in their stomach and face before landing a swift kick to the gut. Goku and Tanya keeled a littled holding their gut floating backwards. Emi and Vegeta floated forward and smirked. "SAY GOOD-BYE!" Vegeta said as the two ax handled Tanya and Goku on the head sending them flying down but Luckily Tanya and Goku landed on a rock formation as they looked up their opponents landing on one with smirks on their face.

"Man their good far better than I accepted them to be." Goku said as Tanya smirked. "Backing out all of a Sudden Kakarot?" Tanya asked as Goku laughed. "No way I'm having the time of my life right now." Goku said as Tanya laughed. "Me to Kakarot. Me to." Tanya said with a smirk.

"Kakarot! What's wrong? I thought with you teaming with my Sister me and Emi were looking for a more interesting fight." Vegeta said with a smirk. "You'll get one! We promise!" Tanya said as the two Saiyans began charging their power up before. "**KAIOKEN!**" "**HOSHI KYO!**" "**ATTACK!**" The two saiyans shouted before using it to destroy the rock formation the other two were standing on lukily they were able to jump and avoid it. Charging forward the two used their attacks and punched their respective opponents right in the jaw catching them off guard.

The two Saiyans who had took it upon themselves to defend the earth now in a swift motion began to repeatedly punch their counterparts in the stomach repeatedly before kicking them on the chin sending their head flying backwards with the rest of their body towards a rock formation. "Lets finish this Kakarot!" Tanya shouted as Goku nodded as the two charged forward in their form before Emi and Vegeta recovered from their shock after being beaten down and in a swift motion telported and returned the favor and kicked Tanya and Goku on the chin in a swift kick as well.

Stopping themselves from going into a rock formation Tanya and Goku wiped the blood of their mouth's as Emi and Vegeta laughed. "Those Kaioken and Hoshi Kyo attacks are a nice trick but me and Emi have encountered something similar to that before" Vegeta said as Goku and Tanya gasped growling as Emi spoke. "If that's your best trick you best give up now.." Emi said with a laugh.

Charging forward the two evil Sayains head butted Tanya and Goku before elbowing the two in the stomach. Tanya and Goku landed looking around as Emi laughed. "Whats the Mater can't find us? I told you your chances were slim and none on beating us!" Emi shouted before Vegeta and Her kicked their respective foes in the back disappearing again. Tanya and Goku landed on another Rock formation before turning towards their opponents who smirked as Tanya wiped her mouth again. "Ok no more Ms. Nice Princess.." Tanya growled in anger.

"**HOSHI KYO X2!**" Tanya shouted charging towards her opponent. "**KAIOKEN X2!**" Goku shouted going all red charging towards Vegeta while Tanya went towards Emi. Emi and Vegeta smirked launching a fire and electric blast towards the two of them as Goku and Tanya gout out the way just in the nick of time cutting off part of their Gi Revealing some of Tanya's bra and Goku just his body. "Wow...and here I thought all Saiyans were straight.." Tanya said panting with a smirk.

Emi growled as the two good Saiyans landed on a rock formation along with the evil invading Saiyans. "I knew my brother and friends were strong but this is ridiculous." Tanya growled as Goku and Tanya looked at each other nodding removing the rest of their torn gi Tanya still had her Bra in tact Luckily. If she hadn't she was going to have to hurt Emi. "Since a double Kaioken and Hoshi Kyo attacks wont work I guess we'll try a Triple sorry King Kai it's the only way" Tanya stated.

"Don't do it!" King Kai ordered, "If you do then your bodies will feel damage from the inside out! You'll kill yourself if you go any higher than 2X power, do you hear me?" he asked. King Kai was usually easygoing, mellow, and relaxed but now in this situation that was gone. He didn't want Goku and Tanya to kill themselves over a power boost.

"**ALRIGHT! HERE GOES NOTHING! KAIOKEN/HOSHI KYO ATTACK X3!**" The two saiyans shouted before beginning to power up massively. "Keep it together Tanya...your the princess of all Saiyans you can do this!" Tanya shouted to herself as the two saiyans began massively powering up.

Goku's body turned a bright crimson red hue while Tanya's body turned a bright shade of blue from the mighty surge of ki coursing through every fiber of their body and Vegeta's mouth widened in awe of it all, "Such raw power..." he said while his fists clenched. Things were going to get just a little bit more challenging for the invading Saiyans.

"What?! How is this possible?! Kakarot is a Low-Class Warrior! and Prince your the oldest of the two of you Kyuri should NOT be this strong!" Emi said in shock. "**NOW LEAVE THIS PLANET!**" Tanya shouted as her and Goku charged forward in a stream of Blue and Red Ki energy surounding them ready to end this.

* * *

**Narrator: What new level of power have Goku and Tanya Reached? And are these new powers enough to stop Emi and Vegeta's path of destruction? Goku and Tanya are determined to see this though to the end. But with the Un predictability of Vegeta and the Strategic mind of Emi. What else might be in store for our Saiyan heroes? Find out on the next action pact episode of Dragon Ball Z: The Princess Of Saiyans!**


	8. A Saiyan Sized Problem

**Narrator: Last time on Dragon Ball Z: Princess Of Saiyans. Goku and Tanya went head to head with the biggest threat Earth has ever seen in Vegeta and Emi. Increasing the levels of power with every attack. As the battle Waged on it was clear Vegeta and Emi still had the upper hand. Tanya and Goku than realised the only way to defeat the invading Saiyans was to push themselves beyond the limits of their training to a level King Kai warned them never to attempt. And though the evil Saiyans looked over them like predators toying with their Pray Goku and Tanya stood their ground ready to throw each other back into the fight. Can Goku and Tanya find the strength to stop the ruthless Vegeta and Emi? Stay Tuned.**

* * *

In a swift motion Goku and Tanya punched their opponents right in the Jaw sending them flying. "That..actaully hurt.." Emi groaned. In a swift speed soon enough Goku and Tanya would than and kick their opponents into the air with both feet. Vegeta and Emi recovered after floating up before Tanya and Goku charged forward as the two evil Saiyans were aiming for a Ki blast Tanya and Goku speed around as Emi and Vegeta aimed a ki blast for them despite their new speed before they teleported and kicked the two Saiyans right in the face and straight though a rock formation and a mountain. In anger using Ki the two Saiyans destroyed the rock formation they were in and growled looking for their opponents.

With one eye closed they charged forward as Emi and Vegeta tried for a punch only for Tanya and Goku in a swift motion went behind them and punched them in the back sending them flying. Jumping back Emi and Vegeta charged forward with Orange and Purple Ki energy in their fist aiming for their opponets only for Tanya and Goku to duck and punch them in the gut as they both went back holding their stomach coughing blood now streaming from their mouth as they jumped back onto a rock formation Goku and Tanya panted squinting their eye a tad. Kaioken and Hoshi Kyo X3 took it out of them for sure but now they were getting somewhere with this fight.

The battle was now heating up as Goku and Tanya charged forward and grabbed their opponents fists as they were about to pound them as the battle as they heads were leaned back as they screamed in pain at just how powerful Tanya and Goku had become in one year. However, Tanya and Goku's mussles suddenly twitched giving Emi and Vegeta the oppertunity they needed as they went for an ax handle on their opponets head but no luck as Goku and Tanya head butted them knocking them off. Grabbing their opponents by the waist they elbowed them down onto the ground followed by an elbow to the neck and as quick as they could go began punching and kicking them in their backs and guts before slamming them down into a rock with knee to their back causing the two evil Saiyans to cough as they got down on the ground after jumping off as Emi and Veget slowly got up.

"Man these two wont quit? That's fine me and Tanya won't either.." Goku before a big pain shot though their shoulder as they grabbed it. "But Our Bodies might Kakarot.." Tanya said as the results of using more than X2 of the Kaioken and Hoshi Kyo attack were taking their effect.

"I don't understand it we shouldn't be losing like this! We are members of The Saiyan Elite they are nothing but Trash! Any ideas Stratigest Emi?" Vegeta asked in Anger. "Just one to put it bluntly we don't need this planet anymore!" Emi said as Vegeta grinned. "Spoken like a true Saiyan! We'll Destroy everything! Do you hear us Kakarot and Sister! You're finished!" Vegeta shouted.

"Man these two don't quit we haven't even recovered from the last attack..." Tanya muttered before Emi and Vegeta shouted. "**KAKAROT! KYURI! DODGE THESE NEXT ATTACKS IF YOU CAN! BUT KNOW THIS IF YOU DO YOU'RE PRECIOUS LITTLE EARTH IS GONE!**" They shouted before being surrounded in purple and Orange Ki like energy much like how Tanya and Goku were with the Kaioken and Hoshi Kyo. Jumping in the air the two Saiyans left. "**THE CHOICE IS YOURS KAKAROT! SISTER! BUT EITHER WAY YOU DIE HERE!**" Vegeta yelled cupping his hands with a laugh as Emi did the same with a smirk as Tanya's eyes widened. "Oh no...**VEGETA WHAT ARE YOU DOING THAT WILL DESTROY THE WHOLE PLANET!**" Tanya snapped as Vegeta laughed. "That's the point Sister." Vegeta said with a laugh. "Kakarot this isn't good.." Tanya stated.

Goku had never felt this level of pressure in a fight before. He and Tanya had to act fast otherwise they and this planet would be gone, "We have to blast them out of the sky with everything we got, it's the only chance we have," Goku said as he watched Vegeta and Emi charge up with power.

"Kakarot! We have to use the Kamehameha wave!" Tanya shouted as Goku blinked. "Don't give me that look Kakarot I may have not had enough time to master it in otherworld but dose it REALLY look like we have time to wait till I can master it right now?!" Tanya snapped.

Goku understood the seriousness of the matter. The Kamehameha wave gave the user a noticeable spike in power while they used it and they were still under the individual boosts of the Kaioken and Hoshi Kyo, it might just work for them, "No it doesn't, then lets give it a shot."

"**Hoshi Kyo/Kaoiken X3!**" The two Saiyans shouted before going back to the move that was Injuring their body already before cupping their hands together. "**KA-ME!**" They started as rocks began flying up from behind them as Emi and Vegeta were in the air as their Orange and Purple auras were surrounding them as they were preparing their attack. "**HA-ME!**" Tanya and Goku stated as blast was readying in their hands. "**NOW SISTER! KAKAROT! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR OBLIVION!**" Vegeta snapped. "**IT PAINS ME TO HAVE TO HAVE ROYAL BLOOD ON MY HANDS BUT YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE! SAY GOODBYE!**" Emi snapped.

"**GALICK GUN/COMET WAVE!**" The two invading Saiyans shouted both launching a huger wave of energy towards Tanya and Goku. "**HA!**" The two Defending Saiyans shouted before a blue energy blast from both their hands was launched into the air before colliding with the Galick Gun and Comet wave blasts. "This...This is impossible! Their beams are as strong as the Comet Wave and Galick Gun!" Emi shouted. The four Saiyans beams struggled for control neither one giving an inch. "We got to take it further Goku!" Tanya shouted as the two Saiyans nodded.

"**NO YOU DON'T!**" King Kai said telepathically, "you'll kill yourselves with that much power, there has to be another way you can beat them!" King Kai said in a panic. As far as he was concerned what was the use of saving the world if they weren't going to be alive to enjoy it.

"Theres no other way King Kai. If we don't stop them here the earth is Finished!" Tanya shouted as her and Goku looked at each other and nodded. "**KAIOKEN/HOSHI KYO! X4!**" Goku and Tanya shouted before launching the blast full force sending Emi and Vegeta into the sky before fall backwards on their back panting. "We...slowed...them...down hopefully enough time for our bodies to recover..." Tanya said laughing as Goku did as well before the two busted out laughing at how fun this fight was getting. "Yeah...I know..." Goku panted with a smile and nodded weakly, "I've never had a fight this fun before," he said with a chuckle in his voice, "and the planet is still in one piece too."

Meanwhile while Emi and Vegeta were looking for a moon for their plan Tanya and Goku slowly got up thank god their body was just barley recovered from the Kaioken and Hoshi Kyo x4 as they panted. Soon the two saiyans landed and laughed. "So Kyuri, Kakarot you think you can stop us?! Destroying the Moon but that won't stop us!" Emi shouted. "What about the moon?" Goku asked as Tanya spoke. "The moon is required for our ape transformation when we have our tail-**NO VEGETA DON'T!** You will go out of control!" Tanya shouted as Vegeta laughed. "I am the prince of all Saiyans sister my mind can not lose to a primal one!" Vegeta laughed before preparing an energy ball.

"Ironically It's your own father who helped created this energy Kakarot! He was a lousy fighter but a Brilliant man! Now Prince!" Emi shouted as Vegeta smirked. "With Pleasure HA!" Vegeta said launching the ball into the air before closing his fist and created something that replicated the moon. Once the two invading Saiyans looked at the moon and after a few moments Emi and Vegeta transformed into their giant ape forms as Tanya and Goku looked on in shock. "Things...just got ugly..." Tanya muttered.

* * *

**Narrator: Fueled with Rage and Anger Emi and Vegeta have transformed into their giant ape forms and plan to use it not only to destroy Goku and Tanya but the entire planet along with it. Have Goku and Tanya's bodies recovered enough to stop these two Saiyans or is this the end of the earth? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z: Princess Of Saiyans!**


	9. Earth is safefor now

"Oh shit on a dragonball this is not good.." Tanya said as Vegeta and Emi transformed into their Giant Ape forms. Suddenly Goku and Tanya's bodies acted up again as the feel to one knee grabbing their shoulders panting. "How are we supposed to fight two giant apes especially with how our bodies are right now Kakarot..." Tanya panted in pain.

"I don't know..." Goku grunted in agony. The extensive use of Kaioken and Hoshi Kyo took their tolls on them, "It hurts to even breath right now...We can't fight them like this."

"GOODBYE KAKAROT! KYURI MY DEAR SISTER!" Vegeta shouted as him and Emi aimed for them with their giant hands Luckily they had missed after Tanya and Goku on will alone jumped out of the way before the two giant ape Saiyans went for a kick but Goku and Tanya just barley got out of the way and landed on the rock formation panting. "I know it was for the sake of the earth but I am REALLY regretting using Hoshi Kyo X4 now.." Tanya panted as Goku nodded.

"I feel the same way about Kaioken," Goku agreed with her as the two giant apes looked for them. The two apes attempted to stomp on them but Luckily Tanya and Goku got out of their and back flipped and hid behind a rock formation. "talk about embarrassing...the Princess of all Saiyans hiding from her younger brother and girl toy.." Tanya muttered to herself. her Pride obviously having taken a hit.

Goku tried to keep Tanya's morale up even though things were looking grim as could be. All they could do is hide at this point, "At least we're alive and there's still some rocks we can hide behind."

"True..but we need to end this their are only two moves that can end this with these two Kakarot. The Spirit bomb and Spirit spear." Tanya said looking to see where their opponents had gone.

"We need enough time to charge up that power for them," Goku said, noting just how long it took for the Spirit Bomb and Spirit Spear to load with energy.

Soon the two saiyans were on the run again because no matter how fast they would run the giant ape forms would catch up with them. "Ok Kaioken/Hoshi Kyo attack!" The two Saiyans yelled before trying to charge forward only to be knocked down by the invading Saiyans Tails. Slowly getting up the Saiyans looked to see the moonlight thingy still and thats when it hit Goku. "That's it! Tanya Sheild your eyes!" Goku said as Tanya blinked. "What for Kakarot?" Tanya asked as Goku spoke. "Just trust me on this one!" Goku stated as Tanya nodded. "Alright but whatever you do make it quit here they come!" Tanya said shielding her eyes as the two giant monkeys came flying at them.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Goku shouted before a blinding flash of light shined and blinded the two Saiyans who were now covering their eyes in pain. "Alright come on Tanya we got to put distance between us and them and prepare the attacks!" Goku shouted taking off. "Right!" Tanya shouted following right behind Goku this was their LAST chance to end this.

Goku and Tanya landed on opposite rock formations before Tanya held up one hand while Goku held up two. Tanya was having a hard time standing but she had to do this. Her and Goku were Earth's last hope for peace. "The Rivers the trees the wind all living things of nature Please offer me and Tanya your energy I ask of you please!" Goku shouted as Tanya and Goku looked at each other and nodded closing their eyes.

Soon enough after a few moments the spear was in Tanya's and Goku was surrounded by Energy however, they would not get time to use it as Vegeta and Emi launched Orange and purple mouth blasts sending them flying away as they landed on the ground a few ways away. "Well...the moves are still with us but I don't think I have enough to to use the power..." Tanya groaned. Suddenly however, Vegeta and Emi came over lifted them up before starting to squease the life out of them so to speak. "OW OW OW! SWEET MOTHER THAT HURTS!" Tanya screamed. 'It must be due to my body's strain from Hoshi Kyo x4' Tanya said to herself before screaming in pain again.

Goku was in no better shape either as Goku was also screaming in pain and once again it probably had to be due to the fact he had used Kaioken x4..they really needed to train if they were going to use past x4.

"Destructo Disk!" A voice shouted before Suddenly a disk of energy came by slicing of Emi's tail before all of a sudden a strange black haired man came out of no where and sliced though Vegeta's tail and took off fleeing for his life like a scared puppy only a tad faster. Gasping in Shock Emi and Vegeta drop Goku and Tanya and than slowly but surely went back to normal. They were panting regaining their composure before. "MASAKO HA!" Another voice shouted blasting Emi and Vegeta a few spaces away as Goku and Tanya were really badly hurt right now but Tanya grinned. "you got quite the kid...Kakarot.." Tanya said weakly. "Thanks..." He said panting.

Tanya and Goku couldn't see much due to one eye closed due to their weakened state but Vegeta and Emi began taking his frustrations out on Gohan and Krillin. Though the Z fighters did their best Emi and Vegeta even without their tails were just two powerfull and in one swift round house kick Emi sent Gohan flying as he landed next to Tanya and Vegeta send Krillin flying landing next to Goku. "Gohan..come here for a second theirs still a chance to beat them.." Tanya stated as Gohan got up slowly holding his arm as he walked over to her. "What is it Ms. Tanya?" He asked.

Goku and Tanya than proceeded to give Gohan and Krillin the little energy they kept that the gathered from the planet to them as Gohan and Krillin looked on in shock. "Wow...Ms. Tanya um this is a lot of power what do me and Mr. Krillin do with it" Gohan asked as Goku spoke weakly. "Concentrate you two. Clear your mind of all thoughts. Gohan picture a spear and Krillin Picture a ball the energy will do the rest.." Goku said with a small smile.

"HEY! YOU TWO FREAKS! TAKE THIS!" Gohan and Krillin shouted before launching the two Saiyans into the air after their spirit made attacks from Goku and Tanya throwing it full power towards the Apes Emi Vegeta turned around and were about to dodge but it was to late as they connecter before huge energy explosion sent them flying as the two Saiyans panted. "D D DARN IT!" Emi growled. "I Can barley move.." She growled as Vegeta nodded. "Me Neither...any ideas Emi?" Vegeta asked. "WE...have to retreat for now but we will back this is far from over.." Emi stated as Vegeta nodded as he pressed something on his wrist as their spaceships appeared on the ground as the two invading Saiyans crawled towards their ships.

Just barley getting to their ship after Krillin borrowed Yajarobe's sword he walked over to them and spoke. "You two think you can just slither away after everything you've done well think again!" Krillin said and was about to strike with the sword to end this before. "Krillin Wait!" Tanya weakly shouted out stopping Krillin in his tracks.

"Just...let them go Krillin...show him what it means to be Merciful.." Goku said as Tanya laughed weakly. "At the very least it will damage my brother's pride.." Tanya said with a weak laugh. "You will be sorry Kakarot..Kyuri.." Vegeta laughed as the Saiyan space ships took off into space after Emi and Vegeta entered them. "Tanya do you know what your doing by letting Emi and your Brother go?" King Kai asked telepathically. "to be honest King Kai...Not really" Tanya said weakly. For now Earth was safe..


End file.
